Megaman StarForce: Dark Galaxy
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Several months after the defeat of Sigma and the Repliforce. New FM-ians breaks out of prison from another dimension and declares revenge from their former, traitorous allies. Who is this new Megaman taking Geo's place? With their new allies, will the StarForce be able to save Geo before it's too late? R
1. Old Friends and New Megaman

Ok, I decided to show you my 2nd story of Megaman StarForce. I really couldn't hold it anymore! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old Friends / New Megaman**

Several months after the defeat of Sigma and the Repliforce, the StarForce entered Echo Ridge High School as a freshmen except for Kalin, he's a junior. Taiga becomes a gym teacher of Echo Ridge High School. The StarForce were having a good break during their first year of high school.

Somewhere in outer space

A portal opened then tons of FM-ians comes out of the portal.

"Finally, we're out of the prison." a centaur FM-ian said.

"How many years have we been in prison?" a lobster FM-ian asked.

"Who knows." a skull head FM-ian replied.

"Perhaps I should help you guys." a person appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" a skull head FM-ian asked.

"You may call me Epsilon. You want to accomplish your goal to be the best FM-ians than the other FM-ians?" Epsilon asked.

"You know Taurus and the others?" a gorilla FM-ian noticed.

"Those FM-ians friends of yours are in planet Earth. But first, you all need some power boost." Epsilon fired an energy light at the FM-ians.

"What is this power?" a skull head FM-ian asked, feeling weird because of Epsilon's energy light.

"Master Skull, I feel like our energy has been increase to a new level." a prehistoric FM-ian with sharp claws said.

"Alright, Dark Galaxy! The time has come for our revenge!" Skull said.

"I will be watching you guys. You should be thanking me." Epsilon said.

"Dark Galaxy... prepare for battle, but first, I need a human host." Skull realized.

"I know the perfect human for your new form." Epsilon said.

"Who could that human be?" Skull asked as Epsilon smiled.

* * *

Outside of Echo Ridge High Scool

"Finally, we're free from all the hard work of our first high school!" Jack stretched out his arms as he sat on the grass.

"Who knew high school is tougher than our old school?" Pat said.

"I really don't understand all this school stuff you humans work." Omega-Xis said with a sigh.

"Mutt, this is their work. Even we FM-ians need to know more about human stuff including you." Lyra pointed.

"Shut up. I ain't doing this stuff."

"Say, where's Geo?" Sonia asked.

"Geo went home working on his project." Zero answered.

"Alright, as Class President of Echo Ridge High School... we should check out what's new in WAZA." Luna suggested.

"How about we should get going?" Solo spoke all of a sudden.

"That was rude of you!" Luna yelled.

"Whatever."

* * *

On the way after they all brought some sodas and water bottles.

The FM-ians materialized out of their Hunter-VG, having a good time together then Taurus smacked Omega-Xis's head.

"WHY YOU PIECE OF STEAK! !" Omega-Xis angered.

"Wow~ Omega-Xis is really an idiot!" Kaito laughed.

"Say Sonia." Lyra called.

"Mmm?"

"Let's get Geo a nice present." Lyra suggested.

"A present?"

"Good idea, Lyra! Sonia, out with the money!" Omega-Xis demanded.

"Mutt, what do you mean by, "Out with the money"? You mean, "Please let me borrow some"." Lyra corrected him.

"Shut up, out-of-a-tune! Sonia quick, out with the money!"

"Please let me borrow some money." Sonia said with a death glare.

"You heard her, mutt. Heehee~"

"*sigh* Sonia and Out-of-a-tune Lyra, please... OUT WITH THE MONEY IF YOU PLE-" Omega-Xis was cut off by Sonia and Lyra, punched him in the face. "OOF! !"

"That's what you get for not listening to us." Sonia said sweetly then she drink her water.

"YOU GIRLS INVITED THAT INSTEAD! !" Omega-Xis was about to fight Lyra, but Ursa and Taurus stopped him.

"Easy there, Omega-Xis." Ursa hold him.

"Hothead as ever." Taurus added.

All of a sudden, an ominious wind just blew as the StarForce felt it wasn't a normal wind. Also, Omega-Xis suddenly stopped fighting as he also felt the wind.

"Did you guys felt the wind?" Kalin asked if he wasn't the only one.

"W-What was that just now?" Omega-Xis asked.

"N-No idea, Omega-Xis." Gemini replied.

"This feeling isn't right." Corvus find it suspicious.

"Same here, Guys." Virgo added.

The StarForce looked what's up ahead of them as they saw a portal opened then four beings walked out of the portal. One of them is a gorilla with a bulky armor. Second one is a lobster with sharp pincers and big red armor (the shell armor part). Third one is a kabuto (beetle type) with thick armor. Finally, the fourth one is a lion type with a yellow EM Wave mane.

"EM Wave Viruses?" Omega-Xis looked confused.

"Um~ Omega-Xis, they don't look like viruses." Lyra corrected him.

"No way... those EM Wave frequency... " Phoenix noticed the EM Wave frequency.

"FM-ians?" Pat bet.

"Virgo, aren't they... ?" Corvus asked like he kinda recognized them.

"They couldn't be... "

"Heeheehee~ " the gorilla laughed.

"Oi (Hey), who are you guys?" Omega-Xis asked.

The enemies moved away into two groups, showing a person behind them is walking in the shadow towards the StarForce as they can hear his footsteps, making an echo.

"Is that a kid?" Jack asked, couldn't see the person's face because of the shadow except his white hair.

The boy took out his Hunter-VG from his pocket, but the StarForce didn't see what he took out.

"Henshin." he said as his Hunter-VG glow gold.

_SKULL FORM_!

"That armor? Isn't it similar to Megaman's?" Bud noticed.

"Who is this guy?" Luna asked, backing up.

The mystery person transformed into Skull Form

-His armors are black and it's similar to Megaman's. His body is silver. His streamlines are yellow. He has a skull logo on the center of his front armor. His helmet is silver and yellow. His lens are black. He has silver mask below his lens (the part to covers his mouth). He has a skull head on both his shoulders, instead of armors.-

"Heeheehee~ " he laughed as he summoned a sword similar to Laplace Blade form then he swung his blade, making a black shockwave at them.

"Watch out!" Zero shouted as the StarForce dodged his shockwave.

"Nee-san! Get Ace!" Jack said.

"Got it!" Tia sent a message to Ace's Hunter-VG.

"Damn you!" Omega-Xis grunted as the mystery dark warrior along with his comrades followed.

"Who are you guys?" Zero asked.

"Who indeed~ ?" the dark warrior replied.

"There's no need for us to tell you." an EM Wave lion said as he growled.

"You will die here... all of you!" the EM Wave gorilla added.

"Wanna try us! ?" Omega-Xis shouted. "Sonia, call Geo!"

"Got it!" Sonia called his Hunter-VG with hers, but there's no reply. "Geo's not responding?"

"Huh?" Omega-Xis was shocked.

"Looks like we're gonna fight without Geo." Kalin siad.

"There's eleven of us and there's only five of you." Pat pointed.

"Oh really?" the dark warrior summoned six Noise Jammers as they growled (which makes them even).

"-_- Pat, you were saying?" Kaito asked.

"Uhh... sorry."

"Noise Jammers? How'd he get those guys?" Bud noticed.

"They belong to Sigma's." Taurus said.

"Ready, guys?" Sonia asked as they all held out their Hunter-VG.

"Transcode!"

"HarpNote! Zero! Gemini Sparks! JackCorvus! QueenVirgo! VenomScorpius! StarPhoenix! TaurusFire! Rogue! QueenOphiucus!" they all transformed as Zack ran behind the pillar, watching the scene then they all begin fighting.

Rogue slashed the Noise Jammer with Laplace in his Blade Form, but the Noise Jammer blocked his attack then he kicked him, sending him at the wall.

"UGH... !" he cried as he crashed.

* * *

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at the EM Wave lion, but he dodged it.

"Savage Claw!" he dashed towards TaurusFire then he slashed him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !"

* * *

"Grave Claw!" JackCorvus send purple flames at Noise Jammer, but he slashed the flames with his sword (Battle Card). "What the hell! ?" he was shocked.

"GRRRRAAAAWWWW! !" Noise Jammer head straight towards him as he punched JackCorvus rapidly.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!"

* * *

"Battle Card! Iron Blade!" StarPhoenix transformed his right arm into a steel blade as he clashed his blade with the mystery dark warrior.

***CLANG!*

* * *

**

"Shock Note!" HarpNote fired her attack at the EM Wave gorilla, but it did nothing to him.

"Heeheehee~ " he laughed.

"No way!" HarpNote was shocked like he didn't feel a thing.

"Sonia, this guy's armor is too strong!" Lyra said.

* * *

"Gorgon Eye!" QueenOphiucus fired lasers from her eyes at the EM Wave kabuto, but he quickly dodged her attack.

"RAMMING HORN!" he dashed towards QueenOphiucus as he hit her with his horn then he send her flying.

"GAAAAAAHHHH! ! !" she crashed at the wall, next to Rogue.

"Looks like they got tougher." Rogue said.

"But those guys were created by Sigma." she got back up.

* * *

"Aqua Wave!" QueenVirgo send out aqua shockwave at the Noise Jammer, but he defend himself with his right hand.

"Radar Missile!" Noise Jammer send out six missiles at QueenVirgo then she was hit.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" she cried as the explosion occured around her.

* * *

"BEAST SLAP!" Omega-Xis claw swiped at the EM Wave lobster, but he defend himself with his left pincer.

"Who knew your strength is that strong?" he said.

* * *

"What's with these guys? They're not the same like last time!" Zero realized as he clashed his blade with Noise Jammer's Sword.

* * *

"Elec Blade! !" Both Geminis double slashed Noise Jammer, but he jumped before he was hit. "So fast?" Gemini White was surprised.

"HurricaneDanceX!" Noise Jammer spun as he created tornado around both Geminis.

"AAAAAHHHH! !" both Gemini were caught in the tornado.

* * *

"Pincer Cannon!" VenomScorpius fired his attack from his pincers at Noise Jammer.

"ImpactCannon!" Noise Jammer transformed his right arm into a cannon as he fired at VenomScorpius, which destroyed his attack then it hit VenomScorpius.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH! !" he cried.

* * *

***CLANG! CLANG***

"What's with your strength?" StarPhoenix asked as he raised his blade at the dark warrior.

"HAAA!" he swung his blade as he grabbed StarPhoenix's blade (upper part), then he de-transformed revealing his true idenity which made StarPhoenix shocked.

"No way... " StarPhoenix couldn't believe what he say with his own two eyes... it was Geo with an evil smile.

"Nani (What)! ?" JackCorvus turned with shocked face.

"Geo?" Zero was shocked seeing Geo.

"*gasp* It can't be... " HarpNote was shocked, wishing it can't be Geo.

"GEOO! ?" QueenOphiucus yelled with shock.

"How dare that bastard!" Rogue gripped his left fist.

"How could Geo do this... " VenomScorpius was shocked as he continue fighting Noise Jammer.

"Holy cheese... Geo turned evil again?" TaurusFire couldn't believe what he saw their new enemy is.

"Ugh... Geo?" Gemini White was shocked seeing him as he got back up.

"No way... !" Zack pushed up his glasses, making sure it can't be Geo.

"Wait... that's not Geo! His eyes and hair has changed!" StarPhoenix said to the others.

-Geo's eyes are yellow. His hair has become white and it's down instead of up.-

"Huh? So~ you all know whose body I'm using?" he said.

"Sorry, but your friend's body is what we need for our master's transformation!" the lion said as he knocked down TaurusFire.

All the Noise Jammers and his comrades knocked down the StarForce as well.

"Master Skull will get our revenge against you traitors!" the EM Wave kabuto shouted.

"Skull?" Corvus noticed what he said.

"Skull?" Jack repeated what Corvus said.

"Our master possesed his body, which changed this kid's appearance! Also, his mind is shut off!" the EM Wave gorilla said.

"They said this kid can transformed into Megaman. In this form, you may call me, Skull Megaman!" he transformed back into Skull Megaman as he swung his blade, creating a black shockwave at them.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! ! ! !" they all cried as the explosion occured, sending them a bit further away.

"We're doom!" Zack panicked.

"You guys are finished." Skull Megaman walked towards them, but an explosion occured in front of them, making them stopped in their tracks.

It was Acid Ace firing his Acid Calibur, in its gun form, from the sky as Skull Megaman along with his comrades defending themselves from his attack then he landed in front of his team.

"Hey, why aren't you guys fighting back? Counter attack them!" he ordered.

"Well Ace, about that... " JackCorvus couldn't found the word to explain.

"This is perfect. I'll kill you all traitors in one hit." Skull Megaman's armor started to lit up blue flames.

"OH CRAP!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Ace!" Acid called as he turned.

Skull Megaman's flames moved to his blade, creating a blue flaming sword.

"DEATH SLASH! !" he slashed his blade on the ground, making the ground crack as he sending out his flames towards at the StarForce.

"ACID LASER! !" Acid Ace fired his laser at the flames, which makes the flames lose a tiny bit of it then the flames head towards them.

"THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE! !" Zack yelled.

Acid Ace jumped in defending the StarForce.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" he cried as the explosion occured around the StarForce then their EM Wave Change was cancelled.

"Ughh... Ace!" Tia ran towards him while his clothes are torn up and some parts are ripped.

"Y-you ok, Tia?" he asked as Tia helped him up. "AAHH! !" he fell back down in pain.

"ACE!" Tia worried.

"GIVE GEO BACK! !" Sonia demanded as she got back up.

Skull Megaman ignored her words as he walked towards them while dragging his blade on the ground.

"Time for me to finish you. Huh?" Skull Megaman noticed something at the sky.

Lightning struck between Skull Megaman's team and the StarForce as it revealed two beings. There's another Megaman (like Geo's in Megaman form) in dark blue armor. He has wings of Cygnus Noise Form. His lens are red. He has silver mask below his lens. His outlines are green. Another being is a dragon type in its EM Wave Change Form (without wings). His armors are red.

"Who's that?" Pat asked.

"What do we have here?" Skull Megaman was surprised.

The new Megaman snapped his finger.

"Draco." he called.

"Got it!" Draco split his armors as he combined his armors with the new Megaman's armor then his body transformed into a sword as the new Megaman held it.

-His legs becomes a blade. His body transformed into a shield. His left arm becomes an attachment with his legs. His right arm transformed into a hilt. His head is in the front of the shield.-

"What's the target?" he asked as the new Megaman looked at his enemies.

"HE CAN TALK IN HIS SWORD FORM! ?" Bud was surprised.

"First, those Noise Jammers." he replied.

"Master Skull. Let our Noise Jammers test him." the EM Wave lion suggested.

"Alright, let's test out this new guy. Noise Jammers, attack!" Skull Megaman ordered.

"GRRRRRRAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" all the six Noise Jammers charged towards the new Megaman.

The new Megaman jumped up then he raise his blade.

"Cresent Slash!" he send out a cresent energy slash at the Noise Jammers except one dodged it.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! !" five Noise Jammers cried then they all exploded.

***KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!***

"One escape our attack." Draco said.

"I know." the new Megaman replied as he landed.

"GRRAAAWWW! !"

"How about a little power-up, Draco?" he took out a Battle Card as he entered it inside Draco's mouth.

"Battle Card! Invisible!" he disappeared all of a sudden.

"Huh? Where'd he go! ?" Skull Megaman looked around.

"GRRAWW! ?" the Noise Jammer looked around, searching for his enemy then he looked up.

"STARFORCE SLASH! !" the new Megaman slashed Noise Jammer then he backed up.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" Noise Jammer cried as he fell backward then he exploded.

***KABOOM!***

"Hmph."

"Whoa~ He's good." Kaito was impressed.

"Th... This is unacceptable! This is Megaman StarForce! Which means me and Geo... ME! !" Omega-Xis shouted in anger.

"Mutt, who are you talking to?" Lyra asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know!"

"Hey! Are you Megaman's comrade! ?" the EM Wave gorilla asked.

"Well, to be precise, from now on... you may call me... Megaman!" the new Megaman replied.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How can you just say that! ?" Omega-Xis flew towards him, but Taurus and Ursa stopped him.

"Omega-Xis, calm down!" Taurus hold him back.

"The only Megaman we have is me and Geo!" Omega-Xis proved.

"Omega-Xis, don't start!" Ursa warned him.

"Ha! Whatever... You can all just die together." Skull Megaman said.

"Oh really? The real battle has just started... for you." Megaman replied.

(Okay, since Geo is kidnapped, let's just say Geo is replaced for a while, okay?)

Skull Megaman and Megaman made their stance, but someone's voice interrupted them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

The StarForce and Skull Megaman's team looked above them. At the roof, the StarForce was shocked seeing their enemy they already defeated.

"No way... " Ace was shocked.

"That's... impossible." Jack said slowly.

"How is he still alive?" Kaito questioned, seeing it isn't real.

What the StarForce saw their enemy they defeated several months ago... is Sigma.

(He's in his same form from my first fanfiction, the beginning part.)

"Hahaha! Aren't you glad to see me... Zero! ?" he said as Zero smiled.

"Wait a minute... something's odd here." Luna realized.

"What is it, Luna?" Bud asked.

"His voice sounds different." Luna replied as Sigma landed with a thud.

"So you're Sigma?" Skull Megaman pointed his blade at him instead of using his finger.

"You got it!" Sigma stood in front of the StarForce.

"How is he still alive! ?" Omega-Xis yelled in anger.

"We really did defeated him with our final attack!" Sonia said.

"StarForce, watch Sigma's move." Ace warned them.

"Now Sigma, since you're still alive... destroy these kids!" Skull Megaman ordered.

"Heh... No way."

"HUH! ! ? ?" The StarForce was shocked hearing his refusal.

"What the hell! ? Are you insane! ?" the EM Wave lobster shouted.

"I'm not insane. I'm... on their side now."

"That's it! Bubble Bomb!" he fired bubbles at them.

"I don't think so." Sigma transformed his scythe into a blaster (with a Battle Card slot) as he shot his bubbles then they exploded.

"Hmm? Since when did Sigma become on their side?" Megaman asked.

"No clue." Draco in his Sword Form replied.

"**Skull**! **Ocean**! **Gorilla**! **Leo**! **Kabuto**! **Stop this pointless games**. **You FM-ians aren't ready to avenge your goal**." a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Ocean, we're leaving." Skull Megaman opened the portal.

"Alright." Ocean entered the portal along with the others.

"Hey! Give Geo back!" Sonia demanded.

"No way! This kid is my hostage for my transformation!" Skull Megaman replied as he entered the portal.

"MATE (Wait)!" Sonia shouted, but she was too late, the portal closed. "GEOOOO! ! !" she screamed.

"Sonia..." Lyra worried.

"Those guys are FM-ians?" Kaito confused.

"There are more FM-ians?" Pat added.

"They got away." Jack grunted.

"Damn it! They even took Geo with them!" Omega-Xis frustrated.

"What do you mean by them having Geo! ?" Ace stood up in pain while Tia help him.

"The FM-ian with black armor just now was Geo." Bud replied.

"Oh man... He got caught WAY too easily." Megaman said in a borish tone.

All the StarForce turned towards him.

"He really was weak from the start." Megaman added.

"Hey you, whatever you are! Just who the hell are you! ?" Omega-Xis asked in anger.

"I told you. I'm the new Megaman." he answered.

"Don't bullshit me! How the hell are you Megaman! ?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm here to save this era." he said.

"Save this era? Acid, what does he mean?" Omega-Xis asked as Acid materialized out.

"How would I know, Omega-Xis." Acid replied.

"This kid isn't the real Megaman." Sigma said.

"WHAT! ?" all the StarForce shouted except Ace and Solo.

Megaman threw his sword in the air as it transform back to Draco in his EM Wave form as Megaman trans-out into his human form then he smiled at them.

-His height is like a high school student, like them. He wear blue T-shirt with a StarForce symbol. His pants are black. He has black jacket which is similar to Ace's. His hair is brown. His eyes are green. His shoes are white shoes with skechers logo.-

"His eyes... they're like Sonia's." Tia noticed.

"Huh?" Sonia confused.

"Sonia, is he your... relative?" Lyra asked.

"No way! I don't know any of my relative!" she answered.

"Who are you anyway?" Pat asked.

"The name's Tendou." he answered.

(Tendou = ruler of heaven)

"Don't you have a last name?" Tia questioned.

"I... I don't have a last name... Tia or should I say Tia who used to be part of the Dealer along with Ace and Jack."

"HUH! ?" they were shocked.

"How'd you know who we are! ?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you that. But first, that's not Sigma." Tendou pointed at him.

"Not... Sigma?" Omega-Xis confused as they all looked at him.

"Oh well, guess I can't hide it." his armor glow as he shrunk his height revealing his true form.

"Who are you?" Kalin asked.

-His front armor, arms, legs, and his shoulder armors are black with red outlines. He has blue orb on his front armor. His upper arms and his thighs are gray. His hands are white. He has two white lines on his back in upside down V-shape. He has orange spiky hair. His helmet is red with blue orb on his forehead. He has an additional white armor on the side of his helmet. His eyes are green. He had a upside down V-shape scar on his face. He also has a blaster with a Battle Card slot which is different than StarPhoenix's Hunter-VG.-

"Hey! Zero!" he noticed him.

"Oh man! Long time no see, buddy!" Zero gave him a handshake.

"Hey you! Just answer the question, will ya! ?" Luna yelled.

"The name's... Axl. Say Zero, can I join the team?" he asked.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"That Geo is pathetic as always." Tendou said.

"I'm still not buying it! He's not Megaman!" Omega-Xis shouted with anger.

"I can shapeshift into anyone!" Axl showed his shapeshifting ability.

"I'm Draco. Master Tendou's partner." Draco greeted them.

* * *

Okay, what do you all think of my 2nd story? Guess you all didn't know why I didn't put Axl in "The Return of Sigma" story. Just who is this Tendou, taking Geo's place? I'll upload the next chapter after I finish "The Return of Sigma" story. Please review or comment.


	2. Enter Tendou and Axl

I finished my ch 2 on Dark Galaxy. Hope if you all don't mind if I could upload more ch along with "Return of Sigma"? Enjoy this chapter with Axl! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

Oh and if anyone knows that Pokemon DP has ended, I made a remake on episode 194 if anyone of you are interested reading it... it's "Pokemon DP Ash and Dawn farewell". Make sure to review or comment on it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter Tendou and Axl**

WAZA HQ

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Draco. Master Tendou's partner. Please to meet you all." Draco bow down to the StarForce.

-Draco is a dragon type in his EM Wave Battle form. His appearence is similar to Magma Dragoon. His head, arms, legs, feet and his lower body are red. His front armor is black with red V-shape. His shoulder armors are silver with a spike on both shoulder. He has small wings like Cygnus Noise's wings in dragon version. His hands are blue and his claws are black. His upper arms and thighs are black. His eyes are red. His head is a dragon type with sharp fangs with three silver horns on his head. His armors are red except his shoulder and body armors.-

(He's not a Maverick people.)

"And you all know me already, the new Megaman." Tendou greeted.

"HEY, SHUT UP! ! I'M STILL NOT ACCEPTING IT! YOU'RE NOT MEGAMAN! !" Omega-Xis angered.

"SHUT UP, MUTT! ! Let him finish!" Lyra smacked him so Tendou can finish.

"Yes... madam... "

After that, they all introduced to Tendou and Draco including Axl, still in his battle form.

"Say Tendou." Ace called.

"Yes?"

"I had this feeling... You and Sonia are alike." Ace said.

"That's true, Ace. Are they really cousins? They do look alike." Tia pointed.

"Tia, I don't know him! We're not cousin at all!" Sonia replied.

"Come on, Sonia. Don't deny it. He does has the same eyes as yours." Jack pointed.

"Say, I bet Geo could beat this Tendou to see which Megaman is better!" Kaitou said.

"Megaman... you don't mean that weak Megaman named Geo Stelar, am I right?" Tendou questioned.

"Weak Megaman?" Solo don't get what Tendou meant.

"How do you know Geo is Megaman?" Sonia asked.

"I heard about him. He was weak from the beginning since he lost his dad in outer space." Tendou answered.

"Listen you! Just how can you say that even though you didn't even meet him! ?" Luna shouted.

"I'm a different Megaman than him! Geo is weak! I got more stamina than him! I'm stronger than him! I even heard he defeated Sigma along with you guys! Now that Geo is pathetic as always!" Tendou said to the StarForce.

"Geo is strong. Even we're no match against him." Jack said.

"Heh... If so, he wouldn't have gotten caught by that FM-ian so easily. How lame is he?" Tendou said in his borish tone.

"WHY YOU! !" Omega-Xis dashed towards him, but Tendou cut off.

"And he had the worst AM-ian to team up. Like you Omega-Xis, the last AM-ian in Planet AM. And you taught him how to fight? Is that a GAG?" he laughed as he turned away from him.

"Why that sunnava... ! !" Omega-Xis turned him by force to face him. "How can you say that, **Tendon**! ? Even you and you're buddy **Daikon** saved our butt from those FM-ians and his Noise Jammers, THIS IS HOW YOU THANKS US BY GIVING GEO A INSULT! ?"

(Tendon = bowl of rice and fried fish.)

(Daikon = large japanese white radish.)

"Tendon? Daikon?" Tendou and Draco looked at each other with their confused face of what Omega-Xis said their name.

"HAHA! ! What a laugh! Look everyone! Their names are Tendon and Daikon!" Omega-Xis shouted, but Corvus dragged him away from Tendou to their area as the StarForce gathered together.

"Omega-Xis, you imbecile! It's Tendou and Draco! Tendou and Draco!" Corvus whispered.

"Huh? That's their name?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Yes!" all the StarForce answered.

"Are you really an idiot?" Lyra asked as Tendou laughed then the StarForce turned to him.

"What a dunce you are!" he said as he continue laughing.

"WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH! ! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! !" Omega-Xis started to charged towards him, but Taurus, Corvus, and Venom stopped him.

"Omega-Xis, don't do something crazy!" Corvus said, while grabbing him.

"We know how you felt, but this is insane!" Venom said.

"Just watch, kid! Once Geo comes back, we'll send you back where you came from!" Omega-Xis yelled.

After that, Omega-Xis was tied up, lying down on the corner while Tendou resting down on the couch.

"Alright, enough of this. Now, let's asked our new team member, Axl." Ace said as the StarForce turned to Axl.

"So Axl, how you doing?" Zero asked.

"Oh~ you won't believe what I've been through!" he said.

"Really?"

"Before you start, changed back to your human form!" Luna ordered.

"Alright... " Axl started to glow as he changed back to his human form.

-His height is the same height as Zero's. His hair is the same color in his battle form. He wear black T-shirt with brown jacket with short sleeves, which is different than Ace's. His pants are camouflage pattern. His shoes are red with white. His scar stays on his face. He wear blue wristband on both his wrists. He has a black headband, like a ninja, on his forehead. He has a belt with a container with his blaster.-

"Wow~ You look better without your battle form." Kalin said.

"Say Axl. Have you develop your new invention on your new weapon?" Zero asked.

"Indeed I did! With my Hunter-VG and my blaster together, I can shapeshift into anyone!"

"Ohhh! ! Please show us!" Bud begged with excitement.

"Alright! ***put his Hunter-VG in his blaster*** Here goes! Henshin!" Axl shapeshift into Sigma. "You meddling StarForce are weak!" he imitated him.

"Nice Sigma acting, but the voice is too obvious." Kalin was impressed.

"Here's my next one! Henshin!" Axl (in Sigma form) shapeshift into Acid Ace. "Put your hands in the air!" he ordered.

"NICE! !" Jack shouted.

"o.O I don't act like that." Ace muttered, thinking he was insulted.

"Here's my perfect one! Henshin!" Axl (in Acid Ace form) shapeshift into Aki Izayoi from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D.

"O.O BEAUTIFUL! ! !" all the guys was shocked seeing Axl turned into a hottie except Tendou and Solo who's not interested.

"Told ya I can shapeshift into anyone... ***unbutton the cloth*** Even the body~ " Axl (in Aki form) took off the clothes showing Aki Izayoi's exposure to all the guys.

"O.O WHOAAAA~ ! ! ! !" all the guys nosebleed badly seeing Aki Izayoi's naked body, but Luna knocked them out including Axl as his shapeshifting was cancelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUINED A FEMALE'S REPUTATION! ! YOU GOT IT! ! ?" she yelled with anger after beating up all the guys except Solo and Tendou.

"G... got it... " he replied while he's on the ground.

"I'll pretend I didn't see anything." Solo said, wishing he didn't see that exposure with his face burning deep red, which he's hiding it from the others.

"I did not see that coming." Tendou said, hiding his nosebleed from the others with his right hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension

Skull Megaman and his team were very angry about earlier. Gorilla was very ticked off right now as he punched the wall.

"DAMN IT! ! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS NEW MEGAMAN! !" he yelled angrily.

-Gorilla is a gorilla type in his EM Wave form. His EM Wave energy is red. He has bulky armor on the front. He has big fists. His eyes are green-

"Calm down, Gorilla. That new Megaman wasn't our intention." Epsilon walked in.

"Did you see him defeated our Noise Jammers in a sec! ?" Ocean asked.

-Ocean is a lobster type in his EM Wave form. His EM Wave energy is dark blue. He has two sharp claws like a lobster. His shell armor is red. His eyes are black.-

"Enough you two!" Skull Megaman ordered as they went quiet. "Just who the hell is he?"

"Should I tell you why?" Epsilon asked.

"Huh?" Skull Megaman and others looked at him.

"It's because... you guys were weak." he said.

"Grrr... " Leo was about to charged towards Epsilon.

"Leo! Our target is our traitors not them!" Skull Megaman stopped him quickly before he did it.

"Hmph! Fine!" he grunted.

-Leo is a lion type in his EM Wave form. His EM Wave energy is red. He has four red legs with sharp claws. He has yellow EM Wave mane. His eyes are green. His tail is red with flames on it.-

"How are we suppose to beat these brats as long they have this new Megaman! ?" Kabuto yelled.

-Kabuto is a japanese rhinoceros beetle type. His thick armor are red. His EM Wave energy is black. His beetle wing armors are red. His eyes are green.-

"Allow me to explain if you please." someone entered.

"Good timing, Gate." Epsilon noticed.

"In order to defeat them, you'll have to defeat this new Megaman first." Gate explained.

"You gotta be kidding me! ?" Skull Megaman yelled in anger.

"We already got Megaman! Right here!" Gorilla pointed at Skull Megaman.

"But that Megaman is different. His power is too powerful than ours... even his teammate." Epsilon commented.

"Then, how are we suppose to defeat our targets!" Skull Megaman asked loudly.

"Patience, Skull. Save your power for later." he said as he and Gate walked away then Skull Megaman de-transform back into Geo with his white hair (from the description on last chapter).

"Next time I see him... I will kill him!" Skull Geo said with his glare.

(For Skull Geo, he's in Geo's body without the transformation, his appearance is like that.)

Skull ejected out of Geo's body as his hair changed back into his original hair.

"Ugh... " Geo was about to collapsed, but Gorilla caught him.

"Easy, kid! You're our key to our victory from our targets." he said.

"Just... *panting* who are you guys... *panting*?" Geo asked while catching his breath.

"You don't need to know, Megaman." Skull replied.

-Skull is a skull type in his EM Wave form with a floating scythe. His EM Wave energy is green. His skull is white like ghost. His eyes are red. Plus, he's the leader of Dark Galaxy.-

"_Minna (Everyone)_... _hurry up and save me_... " Geo thought in his mind.

"Don't you dare escape! Got it, kid! ?" Skull asked roughly as he knocked Geo out cold by using his scythe, whacking him with the butt scythe (the bottom part).

"Master Skull, easy on him. He's our main tool for our transformation including you." Gorilla said.

"I know... I was giving him a nap." Skull replied.

"So who's going to fight our traitors?" Ocean asked.

"We'll figure out tomorrow. We did break out of prison since King Cepheus imprison us."

"Those traitors will pay!" Kabuto said.

"Once we defeated them, we'll show them we're the best FM-ians!" Ocean added while he snapping his claws.

* * *

After the StarForce in WAZA HQ, they decided to head back home

"Say Axl, where are you gonna stay?" Ace asked.

"I'm staying at the hotel til I find a good place to stay." Axl replied.

"I can't believe Axl can shapeshift like that." Bud whispered to Jack about earlier.

"Who knew Axl can transformed into a hottie?" Zack whispered.

"I wish we can see the real hottie like the one Axl transformed." Kaito said as all the boys made their gleaming look on their face except Ace, Solo, and Tendou, then Luna punched them badly.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING! ?" Luna asked with anger from behind, out of nowhere.

"N-N-Nothing! ! We were... on our way home!" all the guys ran away.

"Hmph! The nerve... And you Axl... DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THAT PERVY THING AGAIN! !" she gave him a warning.

"Alright... it was my shapeshifting ability." he waved his hands to defend.

After 5 minutes, they left seperately.

"Why are you following me?" Sonia asked, knowing Tendou and Draco are behind her.

"I have no place to stay... I decided to stay at Geo's place." he said.

"WHO GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE! ! ?" she yelled.

"Enough already. Let's get going." Tendou said, walking ahead of her.

"Hey, wait! Do you even know where our house is! ?" Sonia asked, not knowing Tendou where he's going.

"I know where I'm going." he replied. "Draco." he called.

"Yes?"

"Get back in my Hunter-VG." he ordered, not letting anyone see him around.

"Understood." Draco entered back in Tendou's dark blue Hunter-VG.

A few minutes later...

Tendou found his way to... the Stelar's house?

"o.o How'd you found our house without asking me for directions! ?" Sonia was surprised while Tendou covered his ears with his index fingers.

"Geez... just shut it and let's get going, will ya?" he said as he opened the door.

"HEY! DON'T OPENED THE DOOR WITHOUT KNOCKING THE DOOR! !" Sonia yelled.

"Hey Sonia and... what happened to Geo and who's he?" Kelvin asked, realized Geo's not with her.

"Well... " Sonia can't find the word to explain.

"Hi Sonia! Hmm? Who's he? Is he your relative?" Hope asked.

"You're right, Hope! They looked alike!" Kelvin realized while Tendou was being quiet.

"He's not my relative!" Sonia defend herself from that topic... again.

"_They looked so_... _young in this era_." Tendou whispered quietly.

"Master Tendou, don't blow it!" Draco interrupted him quietly, in his Hunter-VG.

"Oh." Tendou snapped out of it.

"Sonia, where's Geo?" Hope worried.

"Well, you see... "

After the explanation with Ace in Sonia's Hunter-VG screen...

"Geo's... kidnapped... " Hope was shocked hearing from Sonia, Ace, and Tendou.

"_We're sorry_, _Kelvin_. _Hope_." they bow down except Tendou.

"Ace... you're telling me that... this Tendou kid is the new Megaman?" Kelvin pointed at him.

"_That's right_, _Kelvin_. _He even know our names_." Ace said.

"It's true Kelvin, Hope. I am the new Megaman." Tendou proved as he showed him his Hunter-VG.

He transformed into Megaman (from last chapter description) then de-transformed which makes Kelvin and Hope their shocking face.

"He... is... Megaman." Hope said.

"But... the color is too dark... " Kelvin pointed. "And how does he knows our names! ?" he realized.

"I'm here to save Geo. This era is in danger. That is all." Tendou told them.

"_Kelvin_. _Hope_. _This Tendou is our only hope as_... _uhh_... _M-Megaman from our new threat_." Ace felt weird saying Megaman to Tendou since Geo is Megaman.

"Ok." they nodded.

"_We'll find a way to save Geo_." Ace said as he shut off his Hunter-VG from Sonia's.

"Geo's... kidnapped... " Hope felt hurt hearing the situation.

"Hope, I'm sure Geo is fine. He does have his Nightmare power." Tendou said.

"How did you... " Kelvin, Hope, and Sonia were surprised hearing what Tendou said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say too much. So... what's for dinner?"

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ORDER US AROUND! ! ?" Sonia aimed her right fist at his face, but Tendou blocked it by his left hand.

"You really haven't changed at all, Sonia?" he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh... it's nothing." Tendou snapped out of it. "You remind me of my mother." he said.

"Where are your parents, Tendou?" Hope asked.

"Um... I can't tell you that." he said.

"Why's that?" Sonia wondered.

"It doesn't concern you." Tendou replied.

"Tendou... You're staying til Geo's comes back." Kelvin said.

"Heh. Fine with me."

After dinner, in Geo's room

"_Oh man_... _Geo's pajamas is too weird_." Tendou felt weird, wearing Geo clothes.

"Listen, Tendou! Just because you're staying at our place, doesn't mean you could sleep next to me!" Sonia said, crossing her arms in Geo's bed.

"It _is_ a single bed. You two aren't married yet."

"Shut up! You're a strange kid. And you better help us find Geo, got it! ?" Sonia went to sleep.

"Whatever." Tendou joined in as he laid down on the bed next to Sonia. "_Who knew his mom is that beautiful at this era_?" he thought as he put his Hunter-VG next to him.

"_Tendou_, _please don't blow it_. _You must keep it a secret_." Draco warned him.

"I know, Draco. This era looked peaceful. Who knew- " he was interrupted by Draco.

"_It's hard to address them by their names_, _right_?"

"Yeah, I need to get use to it." Tendou said as he went to sleep.

For Sonia who's still awake

"_What do they mean by _"_addressing us by our names_"? _This kid is a mystery and strange_." Sonia wondered.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Let me do the work." Tendou and Draco said, facing their enemy.

"Let's see how strong you are." a new FM-ian said in his battle form.

"Are you sure about that?" Tendou in Megaman form said.

"What do we have here? New Megaman?" an old enemies has returned.

* * *

Sorry for this lateness. What do you all think of this chapter? What do you think of Axl's perviness in Aki Izayoi form from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D? Hope you guys like that part? Heehee~ Just who's the new FM-ian Tendou is fighting? Please review or comment.


	3. Tendou Fight and Double Noise?

Here's ch 3! Hope you all might love ths ch, but there's a shocking interest for you to read! Btw, Tendou is Megaman while Geo is out of the picture, just in case you might forget. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tendou Fight and Double Noise?**

9am in the morning

"What a good sleep~ " Tendou stretched his arms out as he noticed Sonia isn't on Geo's bed with him. "Guess I'll wait."

"Tendou, we should we do today?" Draco asked from his Hunter-VG.

"We'll wait til our enemies shows up." he answered.

"Oh, you're awake?" Sonia entered the room in her usual outfit.

"I am just now." Tendou replied as he entered the bathroom.

After breakfast, they decided to take a walk, Tendou walked normally.

"Say Tendou?" Sonia started.

"What?"

"Just what are you exactly?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm Megaman."

"Sonia, let's not ask him that kind of question." Lyra said.

"Alright."

A bit later, they arrived at the park, sitting at the swings while Tendou's sitting still. A little bit later, Sonia's Hunter-VG rang.

"Yeah?" she opened the screen, viewing Tia's face.

"_Sonia_, _you're up early_?"

"Yeah, we got nothing to do."

"_You're with your cousin Tendou_, _right_?" she asked.

"We're not related at all!" she shouted.

"_Ok_, _just checking_. _Make sure to call us when they appeared_."

"Got it." she nodded as Tia hung up.

* * *

In another dimension

"Looks like they're out already." Epsilon said, watching the scene.

"Should we take them down?" Ocean asked, snapping his claws.

"You already have your fun!" Gorilla replied.

"Shut up!"

"I think we'll let another FM-ians take their job." Epsilon suggested.

"Epsilon, Skull will watch Geo while he's knock out." Gate said.

"Good. Now which FM-ians should we let them have some fun?"

"Epsilon!" someone called.

"Allow us to take them down." Golem suggested.

"With our strong defense, we'll stop them!" Volcano added.

-Golem is a rock type FM-ian. He has two arms made of stone. His EM Wave energy is brown. His eyes are green. Volcano is like golem's appearance. His EM Wave energy is fire. His eyes are yellow. His head is magma.-

"Alright, go fight those traitors of yours!" Epsilon ordered.

* * *

While Tendou and Sonia are still walking.

"Say Sonia, wanna take a break?" Tendou asked.

"Sure." she stopped then she noticed her favorite cafe restaurant. "Tendou, you're hungry are you?"

"I guess." they entered the cafe restaurant.

Out of nowhere, a portal opened as Golem and Volcano exited out.

"Noise Jammers! Come forth!" Golem summoned multiple Noise Jammers as they roared.

"RRRRRRAAAAWWWWWWHH! ! ! !"

"ATTACK THE CITY! !" Volcano ordered as they go on rampaging the city.

People noticed them as they ran away, screaming out.

"Sonia! Get the others!"

"Got it!" Sonia sent a message to Tia from her Hunter-VG.

"Draco!" Tendou called as Draco was summoned from his Hunter-VG.

"Tendou!"

"We'll fight them til the others arri- " Sonia said, but Tendou and Draco rushed towards them without letting Sonia finish her words. " ...HEY! ! FIGHTING ON YOUR OWN WITHOUT HENSHIN (transform)! ?" she yelled as she joined in.

* * *

WAZA HQ

Tia recieved a message from Sonia.

"Ace!" she called.

"What is it?"

"Noise Jammers are in Echo Ridge!"

"Let's go then!" Ace, Tia and Jack stepped outside the headquarter as they grabbed their Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Acid Ace! JackCorvus! QueenVirgo!" they transformed as they head out to Echo Ridge.

* * *

"RRAAARRRWWW! ! !" all the Noise Jammers started smashing random objects as Sonia, Tendou, and Draco were fighting few Noise Jammers.

"This is a piece of cake!" Tendou said, punching the Noise Jammer.

"How can you fight like that without transform into Megaman?" she asked, kicking the Noise Jammer away.

"He could be stronger than us, Sonia." Lyra bet.

"Ha!" Draco slashed few Noise Jammers with his dragon claws.

"GRRRAAAWWW! ! !" those Noise Jammers cried as they exploded.

All of a sudden, Acid Ace, QueenVirgo, and JackCorvus arrived.

"Sonia, Tendou! Are you guys alright?" JackCorvus asked.

"We are!" they replied.

"How can those two fight like that without transforming?" Acid Ace realized, knowing they were fighting like that.

"Those two are related." QueenVirgo proved.

"We're not related!" Sonia shouted.

Suddenly, Omega-Xis Wizard-Out from Acid Ace's Hunter-VG.

"HEY, TENDON! ! YOU WERE FIGHTING IN MY PLACE, ARE YOU! ! ?" he yelled.

"Shut up." Tendou replied as he back-kick Noise Jammer from behind as it fell on the ground.

"Hahahaha! So you guys are the StarForce, huh?" Golem bet, making them turned to him.

"Let's see if the rumors are true." Volcano added as the Noise Jammer gathered in front of them while growling.

"Minna (Everyone), let's crush them!" Acid Ace said.

"Hold it!" Tendou stopped them.

"Tendon, what do you want now! ?" Omega-Xis shouted.

"How about let me do the work?" he asked, walking in front of them.

"Whaaa~~ ?" JackCorvus opened his mouth, wide.

"You think you can fight us on your own?" Golem asked.

"Indeed. Because I'm Megaman." Tendou took out his Hunter-VG.

"YOU'RE NOT MEGAMAN, TENDON! !" Omega-Xis corrected him.

"Transcode! Megaman!" Tendou transformed into Megaman.

(His armors are dark blue. He has wings of Cygnus Noise form. Red lens. Silver mask below his lens. And green outlines. I'm only putting this info so you all might not think it's Geo.)

"Megaman? But his color is different!" Volcano corrected.

"Draco!" he called.

Draco jumped up, transformed himself into his Sword Form (info is in ch 1). His armors broke apart and they're combined with Megaman's (Tendou) armor.

-Draco's shoulder armors are added to Megaman's. His front armor is combined with Megaman's.-

(I forgot to add this for ch 1)

"You think Geo can do that with Omega-Xis's armor?" JackCorvus asked with surprised.

"I don't think Geo got that kind of power." Omega-Xis muttered.

"Jack, get the others here." Acid Ace ordered him as JackCorvus de-transform.

"Wait til the others see this!" Jack smiled while calling the others.

"Noise Jammers! Kill him! !" Golem ordered as they all charged towards Megaman (Tendou).

Megaman (Tendou) charged towards the Noise Jammers as he slashed few of them and they cried in pain then they exploded. Some Noise Jammers transformed their right arm into a sword, from a Battle Card, as they jumped up, aiming their attacks to Megaman (Tendou).

"This is easy." Megaman (Tendou) took out a Battle Card as he entered it on Draco's (Sword Form) mouth.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" Draco, Sword Form, alarmed.

Megaman (Tendou) slashed Draco in his Sword Form at the Noise Jammers, creating blue energy barrier at them, making their attacks bounced off as they fell on the ground with a thud.

"RRAAHHWW! ?" they were lost as Megaman (Tendou) slashed them, making them cry in pain as they exploded.

***KABOOM! !***

"There's still more!" Draco said as the Noise Jammers surrounded them.

"There's no escaping!" Volcano shouted.

"Time to show them what we're made of." Megaman (Tendou) took out another Battle Card and entered it on Draco's mouth.

"Battle Card! Shockwave Slash!" he alarmed as the blade glow.

"HAA! !" Megaman (Tendou) spin-slashed all the Noise Jammers as they all cried then they exploded.

***KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! !***

"No way!" Golem was shocked.

"He's not the Megaman Epsilon told us about." Volcano whispered.

"So~ What do you think?" Megaman (Tendou) asked.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but he could be stronger than Geo." Acid Ace admitted.

"Hey guys! !" someone called from their back as they turned, seeing Bud, Luna, Pat, and Kaito.

"Isn't that Tendou guy from yesterday?" Bud asked, forgetting about him.

"Seems like you could be Megaman's brother!" Volcano bet.

"Oh~ Wanna bet?" Megaman (Tendou) replied.

"Golem, ikuzo (let's go)!" Volcano shouted.

"HENSHIN! !" Golem and Volcano shouted.

Stones came out of the ground as it covered around Golem. Magma came out of the ground as it covered Volcano's body. Their bodies grew larger than their EM Wave body's as they transformed into their battle form.

_GolemHammer_!

_VolcanoMagma_!

-GolemHammer is a giant golem type, similar to the Golem from Soul Calibur. He has large armors made of stone. He helds a giant steel hammer except the handle which isn't a steel nor stone. (The sides of the hammer are hexagon.) His hands are brown. His shoulder armors, torso, and thighs has armors of steel.  
VolcanoMagma is a lava golem with intense smokes around his body. His back lit up intense flames, above his head. His entire body are made of magma. His arms, feet, body armor, and head armors are made of lava. His eyes are orange. His hands are orange.-

* * *

"So~ they decided to use their new power I gave them, huh?" Epsilon smiled at the screen.

"Epsilon, let's see if they can master it." Gate added, watching the scene as well.

* * *

"RRRAAAHHWWW! ! This battle form is perfect!" VolcanoMagma shouted, letting out some steam as GolemHammer swung his steel-hammer around.

"RWWWAAAHHHH! ! ! ! Now, this is what I call power!" GolemHammer aimed his steel-hammer at Megaman (Tendou).

"Ooh~ Are you sure about that?" Megaman (Tendou) asked, hanging Draco (Sword Form) on his right shoulder.

"Let's see how Tendou fight!" Kaito said with excitement.

"Hammer Shock!" GolemHammer smashed his steel-hammer on the ground, creating a massive shockwave at Megaman (Tendou), but he avoided in the air.

VolcanoMagma aimed his right arm at Megaman (Tendou) while he's in the air.

"Lava Blast!" he shot intense lava at Megaman (Tendou).

"Let's cool it down, Draco!" he took out a Battle Card.

"Yosh!" he agreed as Megaman (Tendou) entered the Battle Card on Draco's mouth (Sword Form). "Battle Card! Tsunami Splash!" he alarmed.

Megaman (Tendou) swung Draco (Sword Form) sideway creating a tsunami as it extinquished VolcanoMagma's Lava Blast then it hits them.

"UGH! ! !" they both stood still, enduring his attack as the tsunami vanished.

"Sonic Wide Slash!" Megaman (Tendou) swung sideway, creating a sonicboom slash at them, but GolemHammer defended themselves with his giant steel-hammer, blocking his way.

"You didn't know I got my hammer! ? Tyrant Hammer!" he jumped up in the air, catching Megaman (Tendou) off guard as he smashed him along with some cars then it caused an explosion.

***KA-BOOM! !***

"TENDOU! !" the StarForce yelled.

"TENDON! !" Omega-Xis yelled, forgetting his real name as GolemHammer raise his steel-hammer.

"Now, we can crush these kids!" he said.

"I doubted!" Megaman (Tendou) spoke out of nowhere, which he was standing behind GolemHammer the whole time.

"O.O HOW THE HELL WERE YOU BEHIND ME! ! ? I JUST CRUSHED YOU! !" he yelled with shocked.

"Simple!"

* * *

***Flashback***

"Tyrant Hammer!" GolemHammer aimed his steel-hammer at Megaman (Tendou), but without knowing he smirked.

Megaman (Tendou) took out a Battle Card and put it in Draco's mouth (Sword Form).

"Battle Card! Invisible!" he alarmed as they vanished.

GolemHammer smashed the ground with some cars then an explosion occured.

***Flashback end***

* * *

After hearing Tendou's explaination, everyone including GolemHammer and VolcanoMagma were astonished.

" ...WHAT THE HELL! ! ! ! ! ? ? ?" GolemHammer and VolcanoMagma yelled.

"You guys call yourself FM-ians! ?" someone spoke out of nowhere.

"Who's voice is that?" Kaito looked around.

"I figure they'll be here." Megaman (Tendou) said.

On the roof, someone jumped up as he grabbed his Hunter-VG.

"Denpa-Henkan! Yeti Blizzard!" he landed on the ground with a loud thud. "It's been a while StarForce!"

"Denpa-Henkan! DarkPhantom!" another person transformed as he vanished then he appeared next to him.

"YetiBlizzard and DarkPhantom! ?" they StarForce were shocked seeing them.

"That's right! After that terrible war, battling you maggots with the Repliforce, we've decided to fight our own ways!" Yeti Blizzard said.

"After being taught by Sigma, we've decided to use these attacks on you!" DarkPhantom added.

"With our power you all don't- say why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Yeti Blizzard suddenly felt steam around him and DarkPhantom as they're sweating badly.

"Summer just passed; this is spring time!" he corrected then they looked under their feet, seeing... lava.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! ! HOT HOT HOT!" they jumped up to the top car, blowing their feet.

"Lava Steam!" VolcanoMagma used his left palm on the ground, spreading lava as it vanished. "Don't interfere in our battle!"

"Who gives you the right to order us! ?" Yeti Blizzard shouted.

"Richie, we have bigger problems here." DarkPhantom pointed.

"Huh?"

What DarkPhantom pointed at is Megaman (Tendou).

"What do we have here, a new Megaman?" he noticed.

"Wanna test me?" he asked.

"How about it, Volcano? Should we see their skills?" GolemHammer asked.

"Whatever." VolcanoMagma answered.

"Here goes! Yukidama (Snowball) Fall!" Yeti Blizzard punched the ground, causing several snowballs falling down as Megaman (Tendou) dodged his attack, heading back to the others.

"Scared already?" DarkPhantom smiled, thought he gave up.

"Tendou, you alright there?" Acid Ace asked, but all Megaman (Tendou) did was threw Draco (Sword Form) lightly in the air.

Draco (Sword Form) transformed back into his normal form as his armors on Megaman's (Tendou) armor detached from his armor, returning back to Draco's body.

"Tendou, what are you doing?" Jack asked, thought he was going to lose, losing his armor from Draco's armor.

"I got a better plan." he said.

"What plan?" Sonia asked.

"Tendou, are you going to use _that_?" Draco asked.

"Yep!" he answered.

"That?" all the StarForce don't get it.

Megaman (Tendou) crossed his arms in an X as his armor started to glow yellow and blue.

_DOUBLE NOISE_!

_GEMINI WOLF_!

Megaman's (Tendou) armor has changed into Gemini and Wolf Noise armors. Both armors of Gemini and Wolf Noise have combined into one. His right arm is Wolf Noise color and it has claws. His left arm is Gemini Noise color and it has a golden arm including the spikes on both his shoulder armors. His front armor are yellow plus his streamlines are changed to blue. His right leg is blue; his left leg is yellow. His Cygnus Noise's right wing is blue; left wing is yellow. His helmet is still dark blue.

"I think I'm seeing Wolf Armor?" Bud was shock seeing Tendou who has Noise Change.

"Uhh... no Bud, I'm seeing Gemini Armor." Pat corrected him.

"HUH? No way, Pat! He has Wolf Noise!" Bud proved.

"It's Gemini Armor, Bud!" Pat proved to him.

"You're both wrong." Megaman (Tendou) corrected.

"HUH! ?"

"It's both." Megaman (Tendou) answered, showing his new armor to them including the others.

"O_O How did he obtain Noise Change like Geo has?" Sonia was surprised.

"Tendon... I really envy you." Omega-Xis said.

"How'd he combined two Noise into one?" Luna wondered.

"This... is... unbelievable... " Acid Ace was shocked.

"Geo can't do that, can he?" Kaito asked, wishing Geo has one.

"Why is his left side is yellow and his right side is blue?" QueenVirgo asked.

"What the hell! ? This isn't my script!" DarkPhantom shouted.

"What is that armor he has! ?" VolcanoMagma pointed.

"Hope you guys are ready, but this power is really hard-boiled!" GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou) made his fighting stance.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Master Tendou's power are combined with two Noise Change." Draco explained.

"What is this power! ?" GolemHammer endured GeminiWolf Megaman's (Tendou) attack.

"You guys have enough for today." an old enemy said to GolemHammer and VolcanoMagma.

"Tendon, can you teach Geo that power after we rescued him?" Omega-Xis asked.

* * *

So what do you all think of Double Noise for Tendou? Hope you all like it! Next ch for both "Return of Sigma" and "Dark Galaxy" _might_ be around Christmas break... **maybe**! Will Tendou take care of Yeti Blizzard on his own? Please review or comment.

* * *

Omega-Xis: I want that Double Noise! Tendon, pleasssee teach Geo how to obtain that power!

Tendou: ***walk away***

Omega-Xis: Tendon, COME BACK!

W-FangMetal: Omega-Xis... there's a reason why he's not telling you...

Omega-Xis: What is it! ? TELL ME! !


	4. Power of Double Noise

I'm SOOOO sorry I couldn't upload more chapter during the Christmas break. This ch might cheer you all up. Please forgive me I'm soooooo sorry. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Power of Double Noise**

Megaman (Tendou) crossed his arms in an X as his armor started to glow yellow and blue.

_DOUBLE NOISE_!

_GEMINI WOLF_!

"Hope you guys are ready, but this power is really hard-boiled!" GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou) made his fighting stance.

"Hard-boiled? What's that?" all the StarForce were confused of that word.

"Double Noise? Epsilon didn't tell us about that." GolemHammer said.

"I don't remember Megaman didn't had that kind of power." DarkPhantom noticed.

* * *

"Who is this kid?" Epsilon asked, watching the scene.

"Epsilon, should I let _him_ out?" Gate asked.

"Send him out when it's an emergency." Epsilon answered.

* * *

"Yukidama (Snowball) Fall!" Yeti Blizzard punched the ground, sending out several snowballs at GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou).

"Wait, Richie!" DarkPhantom tried to stop him, but he was too late.

All of Yeti Blizzard's snowballs were send directly to GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou).

"Thunder Claw Slash!" his right claw lit out electricity as he slashed all of Yeti Blizzard's snowballs in an instant.

"What power... " VolcanoMagma was shocked, seeing his new strength.

"He... destroyed all my attack... in one hit... ! ?" Yeti Blizzard was stunned.

"Tendou... just who are you?" Sonia wondered.

"Say, Daikon! Just what kind of Noise Change is that! ?" Omega-Xis demanded.

"Master Tendou's power are combined with two Noise Change instead of one. Two forms of Noise Change powers are combine into one." Draco explained.

"I wish Geo has that power as well." Omega-Xis muttered.

"Hey you guys, how about lending us a hand?" DarkPhantom asking GolemHammer and VolcanoMagma for backup.

"What do you think, Golem?" VolcanoMagma asked.

"More ally, more power we have!" GolemHammer agreed.

"Ikuze (Let's go)!" Yeti Blizzard, DarkPhantom, GolemHammer, and VolcanoMagma charged towards GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou), but he jumped up in the air.

"Jumping in the air won't stop us!" Yeti Blizzard shouted.

VolcanoMagma aimed both his arms at GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou).

"Bazooka Magma!" he fired intense magma at GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou), but he smirked.

"**Elemental Lightning Cyclone**!" he spins around, creating an Elemental Cyclone with lightning around it.

"Is that... ?" Sonia recognized that attack.

"That's Geo's attack! !" Jack noticed.

"But it's different than Geo's." QueenVirgo corrected.

GeminiWolf Megaman's (Tendou) attack hit Bazooka Magma as it vanished, then his attack is headed straight towards his enemies.

"Phantom Slash!" DarkPhantom send out wind-like slash to GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou), but it wasn't enough to destroy his attack.

GeminiWolf Megaman's (Tendou) attack hit all four of his enemies.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !" they all cried in pain as GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou) landed.

"How'd you like that?" he smirked.

"Ugh... This Megaman is stronger than the original... " Yeti Blizzard said, getting back up.

"How much power... does this kid has! ?" DarkPhantom questioned, getting back on his feet.

"RRRAAAGGHHH! ! THAT'S IT! ! LAVA BURST! !" VolcanoMagma aimed both his arms at GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou), firing fierce lava at him.

"TENDON, GET OUT OF THERE! !" Omega-Xis yelled, but he just stood there.

GeminiWolf Megaman (Tendou) crossed his arms in an X as his Gemini Armor (left side) is glowing red.

_CHOU HENSHIN_!

_CANCER WOLF_!

Megaman's (Tendou) left side is now changed into Cancer Armor. His left wing, from Cygnus Noise, is red. His left arm is red with spikes on his left arm. His left leg is red. His right side is still Wolf Armor (info from ch 3).

"O.O TENDOU HAS MORE NOISE CHANGE! ! ? ?" all the StarForce were shocked, seeing his another Noise Armor change.

"AQUA SLASH! !" CancerWolf Megaman (Tendou) uses his Wolf Claw as he gave it a water energy slash towards VolcanoMagma's attack as it extinquished.

"NANI (WHAT)! ! ? ?" he was shocked.

"Wolf Noise! Maxinum Drive!" CancerWolf Megaman charged up his right claw as water started to surround it.

"Is Tendou releasing his full power! ?" Kaito asked with excitement.

"WOLF TSUNAMI! !" CancerWolf Megaman (Tendou) slashed the ground, sending out a tsunami of Wolf Forest's head in water form as it pierce through Lava Burst.

"IMPOSSIBLE! !" VolcanoMagma yelled.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS MEGAMAN! ! ?" GolemHammer shouted.

While Wolf Tsunami finally pierce through VolcanoMagma's attack, it wiped all of his enemies then it turns into a giant whirlpool.

"AAAAARRHHHHH! ! ! !" they cried while they're in a whirlpool.

"Now it's time for me to finish you off." CancerWolf Megaman was about to finish them, but...

"FIEND SLASH!" a dark energy slash stopped the whirlpool as VolcanMagma, GolemHammer, DarkPhantom, and Yeti Blizzard fell down on the ground with a thud, then all of their EM Wave Change was automatic cancelled.

"Ugh... This kid isn't HUMAN AT ALL! !" Richie yelled.

"More importantly, who stopped his attack?" Hyde asked.

"That would be me!" someone answered as Richie and Hyde turned to the person who answered it, seeing... Skull Megaman.

(The info is in ch 1 for Skull Megaman)

"Master Skull!" Golem and Volcano noticed him.

"Geo!" Omega-Xis noticed.

"So~ that's their leader of the FM-ian... Skull?" CancerWolf Megaman (Tendou) said.

"Correct, kid!" Skull Megaman answered, while hanging his blade on his shoulder.

"Forgive us, Master Skull... This new Megaman is too powerful." Golem said.

"Our new powers weren't strong enough!" Volcano added.

"Hmm? Who are these pests?" Skull Megaman looked at Hyde and Richie.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING US PESTS! ?" Hyde and Richie yelled.

"Hey you! Give Geo back, right now!" Sonia demanded.

"That girl is so persistent about my hostage... " Skull Megaman muttered as he opened a portal. "We're going back." he ordered, ignoring Sonia.

They entered the portal, but...

"HEY! ! WAIT FOR US! !" Hyde and Richie dashed towards the portal, then it closed.

"Are those losers going to team up with the enemies we're facing?" Pat asked.

"If they are... we're toast." Kaito replied.

"Guess that was a good workout." CancerWolf Megaman (Tendou) said as he de-transform back into Tendou.

Acid Ace and QueenVirgo de-transform as well.

"Tendou, just what was that power you did?" Ace asked.

"That power... was Double Noise." he answered.

"How did you get Double Noise, Tendon?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I created it." he answered.

"You created it?" all the StarForce don't get it.

"Master Tendou, it'll be better for you not to tell them about it." Draco suggested, wanted him to keep it a secret.

"Oh that's right. Sorry guys, Double Noise is my power." Tendou said.

"OH COME ON! !" all the StarForce complained.

* * *

Meanwhile

"AAAAAHH! ! LET US OUT! !" Hyde and Richie were locked up in prison after they entered the portal.

"SHUT UP! ! WHO ORDERED YOU GUYS TO COME WITH US! ?" Skull Megaman yelled.

"We wanted to team up with you and beat those StarForce brats!" Hyde shouted.

"StarForce? Do you mean this kid?" Skull Megaman de-transform into Skull Geo, which surprised them both.

-Skull Geo's eyes are yellow. His hair is white and it's down instead of up.-

(And no, his body is not a skeleton. This is what Geo will be in Skull Geo while he's kidnapped.)

"I-It's Megaman!" Hyde and Richie shouted, seeing Geo.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see the Megaman in front of you?" Skull Geo asked.

"But his hair is different." Hyde corrected him.

"Is this his new dark side again?" Richie bet, thought his Nightmare power took over him again.

"This is Megaman what you're looking at." someone said, walking towards them as Hyde and Richie was shocked hearing that voice.

"I-It can't be!" Hyde was shocked.

"How is it... possible! ?" Richie added.

"GATE! ! ? DYNAMO! ! ?" they both shouted, seeing Gate and Dynamo in front of him.

"Surprised?" Dynamo asked.

"How did you survived during that war! ?" Richie shouted.

"Oh yeah~ After you two lost the battle with the StarForce during that war... "

"We escaped!" they both answered.

"-_- Are you two cowards?" Hyde questioned.

"We're not cowards... We're planning for Epsilon's ultimate plan for the Repliforce." Dynamo explained.

"Ultimate plan for the Repliforce?" they both didn't understand.

"You'll see~ " Gate said.

"Enough!" someone yelled.

"Epsilon? We didn't mean to tell them." Dynamo said.

"Don't spoil to them." Epsilon looked at the locked up prisoners. "Skull, let them out."

"Huh?" Skull Geo confused.

"They were part of our team. Release them." he ordered.

"Tch! Fine!" Skull Geo unlocked the bar as he released them.

After Skull Geo released them...

"So you guys are still alive after that war?" Richie asked.

"Yes, we were preparing our final project with Episilon." Dynamo answered.

"But he wasn't there during the war." Hyde pointed.

"I was hiding in the darkness the whole time with my dark cloak." Epsilon explained.

"No wonder." they said it at the same time.

"Now... since you two were part of the Repliforce... how about joining us?" Gate offered.

"Hehe~ Just like old time." Dynamo commented.

"What do you think, Hyde? Should we join them?" Richie asked.

"Well, this could be part of my new script... so why not... " Hyde said.

* * *

Back at the WAZA HQ

"Tendon, just what kind of Noise Change do you have! ?" Omega-Xis asked loudly, like about 50th time.

"I told you. My power doesn't concern you or any of you guys." Tendou answered as Omega-Xis grabbed his collar.

"LISTEN YOU! ! I REALLY HATE YOUR ATTITUDE! ! WHY WON'T YOU TELL US! ! ? ?" he yelled as Draco stopped him.

"Please don't start." he glared at him as Omega-Xis slowly let go of Tendou.

"G... got it... " he trembled.

"Don't mess with me 'cause I'm Megaman." Tendou dusted off his collar.

"Tendou, should we head home?" Draco asked.

"Alright." he took out his Hunter-VG as Draco entered in his Hunter-VG. "Oh man~ I'm really am hungry after all that battle."

"It is getting late. StarForce, you're dismissed!" Ace ordered.

"Sonia, better get Geo's mom a good dinner soon." Tendou ordered her.

"Don't give me order around!" Sonia shouted.

* * *

At the same time

"Damn that new Megaman! Just who is he! ?" Golem punched the wall, giving it a huge hole as it crumbled.

"Golem, save your strength. Now, we need one of our ally to crush them!" Volcano said.

"And which of our ally will crush them?" Skull Geo asked, appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Skull, allow us if you please." a bat FM-ian asked Skull with evilish voice.

"You think you two are capable to stop these StarForce?" Skull Geo asked, looking at Bat and Vulture.

"Our skills are capable against this new Megaman." a vulture FM-ian said.

"Hmm... If you two say so, but I don't tolerate failure! Got it! ?" Skull Geo ordered.

"Yes, Master Skull!" they replied as they opened the portal then they entered it.

Few moments later...

"Skull." Epsilon called.

"What is it?"

"How's it going with your hostage?" he asked about Geo's body that he's in.

"This kid's body is useful to me... but for what reason am I suppose to possessed his body?" Skull Geo questioned.

"To break his bonds with his friends." Epsilon answered.

"I see~ But how long will it takes?" Skull Geo asked.

"Who knows?"

"Say Dynamo, who knew Epsilon has more talents than Sigma?" Gate said.

"Since how long has he's been watching over the StarForce during the war?" Dynamo added.

"No clue." Gate replied.

* * *

Back to Geo's house

"Hey Sonia? How's it going with you and Tendou today?" Kelvin asked.

"Oh that~ He just transformed into Megaman, fighting the enemies that kidnapped Geo, then he has the power of Noise Change, but it was Double Noise instead of one." she explained.

"Did you say... Noise Change?" Kelvin was surprised hearing what Sonia just said.

"Yes, he has the same power that Geo has."

"How is it possible?"

"I told you... I'm Megaman." Tendou said.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready!" Hope called as they eat their dinner.

"Double Noise? ...Tendou ...just who are you?" Kelvin wondered.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Master Tendou, enemy has appeared in sight!" Draco called in Tendou's Hunter-VG.

"Hope you're ready with my true power!" Axl said, entered his Hunter-VG on his blaster (gun), ready to fight alongside with Tendou.

"You StarForce don't stand a chance with my Bloodlust Fang!" a vampire FM-ian said, making his fighting stance with his vampire wings.

"I'm gonna beat you in 8 seconds." Megaman (Tendou) said coolly, while helding Draco (Blade Form) on his right shoulder.

* * *

So what do you all think about this ch? I bet you're all waiting for Axl's fight in Megaman StarForce, huh? Will the StarForce know about Tendou's Double Noise? What enemies will they be fighting? Please review or comment.


	5. Is this Terror or Death?

I finally finished this ch! I'm soo stressed by my English teacher, giving us soo much hw everyday, what a pain. Anyway, enjoy this ch along with Axl. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Is this Terror or Death?**

The next day after the battle with Volcano and Golem including Hyde and Richie.

Tendou and Sonia are hanging out in Spica Mall; she decides to show Tendou around.

"Well Tendou, what do you think?" she asked.

"Hmm~ So this is what Spica Mall looks like, huh?" he amazed.

"Say Tendou, hope you can't beat me in eating contest!" Bud declared, crossing his arms.

"_This gives me an idea_~ " Tendou thought of something.

"What idea do you have?" Jack asked.

"Heeheehee~ " he laughed evilly.

About 20 minutes later...

Spica Mall food court area

"ALRIGHT CHALLENGERRRRRRRRRRS! ! TODAY IS OUR SPECIAL HOT SPICY MAGMA CURRRRRRY! ! OUR CHALLENGERS ARE... TENDOU, who has no last name, SONIA STRUMM, BUD BISON, LUNA PLATZ, PAT SPRIGS, AXL, ZERO, KALIN, KAITO, ACE, JACK, TIA, AND FINALLY... SOLO! !" the judge introduced the competitors.

"HUUUUHHHH! ! ! ? ? ?" everyone are super shocked, taking the spicy curry competition by Tendou.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS TO DRAG ME INTO THIS COMPETITION! ! ?" Luna yelled.

"Why spicy curry... ?" Solo starts to fear on his spicy magma curry, trying not to remember how he tasted his last spicy curry.

(He will taste his first curry at the last chapter of Return of Sigma... I planned this ^-^)

"It's been a while I've eaten spicy curry." Ace said.

"Hope you don't spit fire like Solo." Tia replied calmly.

"Why did Tendou signed us up?" Jack asked in an angry tone.

"I think I'm gonna puke after this... " Pat muttered.

"Spicy Magma Curry...? This curry won't burn me up!" Kaito said determinedly.

"I bet Tendou can't take the heat!" Kalin said.

"Spicy Curry... My fav~ ! !" Bud went excited.

"Think you can beat me, Zero! ?" Axl asked.

"Wanna bet, Axl! ?"

"Master Tendou, you okay with this?" Draco asked in his Hunter-VG.

"Trust me, Draco." he replied.

"ALRIGHT CHALLENGERS! ! WHOEVER FINISHED THE ENTIRE PLATE, WITHOUT A GRAIN OF RICE NOR A DIP OF MAGMA CURRY SAUCE, WINS! ! HOWEVER~ WHOEVER DECIDED TO DRINK THEIR CUP OF ICE WATER WILL AUTOMATICALLLLLLLLLLY BE DISQUALIFIED! !"

"Say what~ ?" Solo noticed what the judge just said. "I have to eat the entire plate... ?"

"SAA~ (NOW), ARE YOUUUUUUU READY! ! ? ?"

All the StarForce grabbed their spoons while holding their plates with their left hand.

"Help me... " Solo starts to sweat badly.

"GOOO! !" the waitress alarmed.

All the StarForce started wolfing down their Spicy Magma Curry. Solo took the first bite and realized how terribly spicy it is.

"HERE THEY GOO! ! **ACCELERATION**! ! ! ! ! !"

"Oh crap! This is bad! I'm not scare of some sauce!" he took more bite of a curry in his mouth, enduring the spice in his tongue.

"Finish." Tendou spoke, his plate is clean as a whistle.

"HUHHHH! ! ? ?" everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, gaping at Tendou's plate.

"TENDOU HAS FINISHED HIS FIRST PLATE! ! WILL HE TAKE ON ANOTHER PLATE! ! ? ?" the judge questioned.

"More please."

The waitress gave him his second plate as he start eating it.

"I'M NOT LETTING TENDOU OUTEAT ME! !" Bud decided not to give up on his appetite.

Luna can't take the spiciness on her tongue, she had no choice but to drink water by force.

"LUNA IS DISQUALIFIED! !"

"***COUGH COUGH*** SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY HEALTH! !"

Pat felt his stomach grumbling.

"Where's the bathroom! ?" he bolted from his seat and headed for the men's room guided by a waitress.

"PAT SPRIGS IS DISQUALIFIED! !"

"Finish!" Bud shows his empty plate to the audience.

"WILL BUD BISON TAKE THE LEAD BEFORE TENDOU! ?"

"Second!"

The waitress gave him his second plate.

"Finish!" Tendou finished his fourth plate.

"EEHHHHHH! ! ! ? ?"

"How is he able to withstand ALL those magma! ?" a vein popped out on Solo's head, and sadly, still on his first plate.

"FINISH! !" Zero and Axl finished their curry.

The waitress gave them their second plate as they chomp on their curry.

"Finish!" Sonia finished her plate as she chomps on her next plate. "How is Tendou enduring all those spice! ?"

"Give me a double curry!" Ace ordered, finished his plate as the waitress gave him double curry on his next plate. "O.O THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY DOUBLE! !" the plate has more magma curry than rice, like about half quarter.

Tia finished her plate as she drink her cup of ice water.

"I quit."

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLEEEEE! ! ! QUEEN TIA JUST FINISHED HER PLATE AND SHE DECIDED TO FORFEIT! ! ? ?"

Jack finished his plate while sweating.

"***panting panting*** Finish... "

The waitress gave him his second plate as he was about to pick his second plate, but... he collapsed his face... on the plate.

"Jack!" Tia lift him up while there's some rice and magma curry on his face. "Ace, try not to overeat yourself." she said as she took Jack to the ladies' room.

(Since, he's unconscious, he won't know that he was in the girls' bathroom led by Tia. ^.^)

"Next!" Sonia called out as she start eating her third dish.

"This is a disaster! Why can't I eat this! ?" Solo whined, thinking he wants to drink his ice water, but can't. Part of him is telling him to stop and drink it, part of him is telling him NOT to or else.

"We can't take it anymore... " Zero and Axl failed their first plate.

"NANI (WHAT)! ! ? ? BOTH ZERO AND AXL HAVE GIVEN UP THEIR APPETIIIIIIITE! ! ! !"

Remainders: Tendou, Sonia, Bud, Kalin, Kaito, Ace, and Solo.

"More." Tendou finished his... tenth plate?

"O.O WHAT THE HELL! ! ? ?" the others yelled in shock as they get back to their eating.

Sonia tried to catch up, but she's at her third plate.

"How is he able to have that much of appetite?" she questioned while eating fast.

Solo is STILL at his first plate, in a small bite.

"Water... Need water... ***cough cough***" he kept looking at his glass of water, still want to cool down his mouth from all the spice inside.

Ace's having hard time eating his second double dish.

"I can't take this ! There's TOO many magma curry instead of rice!" he felt like he's gonna faint at any seconds.

Kaito drank his ice water, in his third plate.

"I can't take it anymore... I quit... "

"KAITO GAVE UP IN HIS THIRD PLAAAAAATE! ! ! ! HOWEVER~ ~ THERE ARE ONLY SIX COMPETITORS REMAINING! ! !"

Solo took another bite as he felt the spice inside him, in pain.

"How the hell you people eat these stuff! ?" he complained as he took his next bite slowly.

"I'm full~ " Bud become full as he drink his water on an impulse. "O.O Uh oh... OH CRAP! !"

"BUD BIDSON IS ELIMINATED! !"

"NOOOOO~ ~ ! !"

Ace's began to sweat badly of his double magma curry dish.

"I've got no other option but this... " he moved his plate to his mouth, the magma curry's sliding down to his mouth, as he starts to swallow the entire magma curry in one bite.

"WHAT IS THIS! ! ? ? ACE HAS SWALLOWED THE ENTIRE MAGMA CURRY IN ONE BITE! ! WILL HE BE ABLE TO SURVIVE FOR HIS NEXT DISH! ! ? ?"

Ace's swallowing the curry little by little as he can feel the spice inside his mouth.

"_TOO MUCH_! ! _I CAN'T TAKE THIS_... ! !"

Ace instantly put his plate on the table as he quickly drink the ice water.

"ACE IS DISQUALIFIED! ! !"

"***panting panting*** That was too much of me... "

Remainders: Tendou, Sonia, Kalin, and Solo.

"More." Tendou finished his fifteenth plates.

"What is with his stomach?" Kalin wondered as he's still eating, in his fifth plate.

"How is Tendou able to keep up that many food in his stomach?" Sonia questioned as she tried to keep up, in her seventh plate.

Solo's still on his first plate.

"That's it!" he starts by shoving all the magma curry with rice in his mouth by force.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT SOLO! ! HE IS NOW STARTING TO EAT ALL THE MAGMA CURRY IN ONE BITE! ! !"

Solo finally finished his magma curry as he suddenly stop.

"_Oh crap_... " he's body starts to feel hot as it's getting higher and higher by seconds.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW! ! !" the judge yelled as all the audience ducked on the ground.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Solo breathed out fire with intense flames.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS! ! ! ! ? ? ? OUR CHALLENGER, SOLO, JUST LEARNED A FLAMETHROWER ATTACK! ! !"

"GA! GA! GA!"

"What is he saying! ?" Ace asked while panicking.

"GAGAGH! !"

"I think he mean water." Luna corrected him.

"Well, give him some!" he shouted as Luna grabbed a bucket of water then she threw it at him.

***SPLASH! !***

"***cough cough*** NO ONE TOLD ME IT WAS THAT %$#%#$% SPICY! ! !" Solo yelled angered.

"Oh, about that... We've decided to keep it a secret from you. Teehee~ " Luna replied.

"GRRRR~ ! !"

Remainders: Tendou, Sonia, and Kalin.

"My stomach... can't take it... " Kalin gave up as he drank his ice water.

"KALIN HAS FORFEIIIIIIIIT! ! NOW IT'S UP TO OUR LAST TWO CHALLENGERS, TENDOU AND SONIA STRUMM! ! !"

"More." Tendou finished his twentieth plate.

"O.O WHAT THE HELL! ! ! ! ! !" the entire StarForce were SUPER stunned seeing Tendou can eat that much.

"I'm not giving up!" Sonia's at her fifth plate.

"Can Sonia stand all those spice?" Axl asked.

"Sonia has eaten plenty of Hope's spicy food at Geo's place, so she can handle it." Zero answered.

"I'm done." Tendou said as he drank his ice water.

"TENDOU HAS FINISHED HIS TWENTY ONE SPICY MAGMA CURRY! ! ! NOW WE'LL WAIT AND SEE IF OUR LAST CHALLENGER, SONIA STRUMM CAN BEAT TENDOU'S RECORD! ! ! ? ?"

"I've gotta admit, those two can surely handle spicy food." Kaito said.

"Yep, those two are related." Ace nodded, but Sonia throw a pepper shaker at his forehead. "OW!"

"WE'RE NOT RELATED AT ALL! !" she barked as she continued back to her curry.

About 10 minutes later, Sonia is at her seventh plate.

"***panting panting***... I... can't take... another bite... " Sonia's at her limit.

"Give it up. Your stamina is way too weak." Tendou proved.

"He has a point, Sonia." Lyra agreed.

Sonia couldn't take it anymore as she drink her ice water.

"ANDDDD WE HAVE A WINNER! ! ! ! OUR TOP SPICY MAGMA CURRY CONTEST IS~ TENDOOOOOU! ! ! !"

* * *

"Send them out!" Skull Geo ordered.

"Got it!" Gate nodded.

* * *

Outside Spica Mall, two portals opened as the two FM-ians are floating at the sky, in their EM Wave forms.

"So where are those maggots?" Bat asked.

"Who cares as long we can take on the humans instead!" Vulture replied.

-Bat is a bat type. His head is purple and it's a bat type with red eyes. His EM Wave energy is magneta. His wing armors are purple. Vulture is a vulture type. His beak is yellow. His head is gray, and kinda part dragon. His EM Wave energy is black. His wing armors are purple.-

"HENSHIN! !" their body lit up flames as they transformed into their battle form.

* * *

Back to Spica Mall, the StarForce are exiting out the building after the competition

"That was a great lunch!" Tendou said with his stomach's full.

"How the hell do you humans eat them! ?" Solo grunted, while his tongue's feeling a little burn.

"Come on, Solo. It's just food. Not need to get angry about it." Luna cheered him.

"Next time, I'm eating regular curry." Pat said.

"I can't believe I lost the competition... On the other hand, I did ate tons of good spicy magma curry." Bud commented happily.

"What happened after I was out?" Jack asked.

"You fainted." Tia answered half-truth, not telling the rest what happened.

"Not gonna tell him the rest, Tia?" Ace whispered. She shook her head as her answer, not letting Jack notice.

"Master Tendou! Enemy has appeared in sight!" Draco alarmed in Tendou's Hunter-VG.

"Where?" he asked coolly.

"Outside of Spica Mall!" he replied as they all quickly exited out of Spica Mall.

After they exited out, they couldn't believe what they saw, ten or sixteen cars has been crushed with fire by two enemies in their battle form. Some people were killed by a bat FM-ian with his blood-sucking fangs.

"HAHAHA! ! HOPE YOU HUMANS LIKE THAT! !" a vulture being shouted.

"Auhh... auhhh... " a man's blood was sucked away by a bat FM-ian with his left claw on his collar as he couldn't got any strength to break free.

"***SLURP! SLURP!*** Hmmm~ Not enough blood for my strength." he threw his prey on the floor with a thud.

"Who are you two! ?" Ace asked loudly as the two FM-ians noticed then they turned to them.

"***Burp!*** What do we have here? ... Some good looking prey~ " the bat FM-ian looks interested.

Axl grabbed his blaster as he starts shooting at them all of a sudden, without transforming.

"UGH! ARGH!" both FM-ians got shot as they fell on the ground.

"He can shoot it without transform himself?" Jack and the others, except Tendou, was surprised.

"My blaster is special you see." Axl said.

"Grrrr! That shot was abnormal!" the bat FM-ian stood back up as well as the vulture FM-ians.

"You two must subordinates of Skull, correct?" Tendou asked, which the others noticed what he just said.

"Correct! I am Bat! But in this form, it's TerrorBat!"

"And I'm Vulture! But you may call me DeathVulture!"

-TerrorBat is a vampire type in battle form, similar to ShadeMan from Megaman EXE. His fangs are white. His wings are crimson red. His entire armor are dark purple. His upper arms and thighs are black. His feet are white, except the claws, they're silver. He has a bat symbol on the center of his chest.  
DeathVulture is a vulture type. His wings are black. He have horns on both index wings. He has a horn on his forehead. His body is thick with sturdy armor. His legs are black and his claws (feet part) are sharp. His arms are green. His hands are black with sharp claws.-

"Alright, StarForce! Get ready!" Ace ordered them.

"Hold it." Tendou interrupted them. "I've told you... Let me do the work."

"Tendou, if it's you only, why not let me tag in?" Axl suggested.

"Hee~ Since you're new, why not."

"OH, COME ON! !" the others complained except Solo and Tia.

"Can't wait see Axl fight!" Kaito went excited.

"Just watch how Axl fight." Zero said.

"Draco!" Tendou called as Draco comes out from his Hunter-VG.

"Ready, Master Tendou." he said as Tendou held out his Hunter-VG.

Axl took out his Hunter-VG as he held it on his left hand while his right hand is holding his blaster.

"Hope you're ready with my true power!" he said as he entered his Hunter-VG in his blaster (gun).

"TRANSCODE!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

"Transcode! Megaman!"

"Henshin (Transform)!" Axl shouted as Tendou transformed into Megaman and Axl transformed into his battle form.

(Megaman, aka Tendou's, armors are dark blue. He has wings of Cygnus Noise form. Red lens. Silver mask below his lens. And green streamlines.)

"Huh? Didn't we already grab Megaman?" TerrorBat realized.

"Could he be his twin brother?" DeathVulture bet.

"I'm different than that weak Megaman." Megaman (Tendou) replied.

"HEY! DON'T BADMOUTH GEO ABOUT BEING WEAK!" Sonia yelled.

"Chill out, will you?"

"You StarForce don't stand a chance with my Bloodlust Fang!" TerrorBat said, making his fighting stance with his vampire wings.

"Oh really~ " Axl said.

"Hold it, Axl! Let me start with that birdy." Megaman (Tendou) pointed at DeathVulture.

"Me?" he pointed at himself.

"Draco." he called.

"Alright." he nodded as he jumped, transformed himself into his Sword Form as his armor broke apart and they've combined with Megaman's (Tendou) armor. "Let's get started!"

"Bat, this won't take long." DeathVulture said as he step forward.

"If you insist."

"I'm gonna beat you in 8 seconds." Megaman (Tendou) said coolly, while slinging Draco (Blade Form) on his right shoulder.

Everyone went silence, hearing what Tendou said was not cool.

"Tendou, you can't beat an enemy in 8 SECONDS! !" Sonia yelled in disappointment.

"SHE'S RIGHT, TENDOU! ! IT'S ONLY IN A VIDEO GAME! !" Ace added.

"I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! ! TENDON IS ABSOLUTELY NOT MEGAMAN! ! ! !" Omega-Xis yelled happily.

"You guys don't know about me and my power." Megaman (Tendou) sighed.

"Listen Tendou, how about showing us how YOU can beat him in 8 seconds! ?" Sonia asked seriously.

"Alright hothead." he said as he took a few step forward.

"How are you gonna beat me in 8 seconds, kid! ?" DeathVulture asked.

"How about we start now?" Megaman (Tendou) retorted coolly.

"RRRAAAHHH! ! !" DeathVulture roared as he flew towards him. "WING SLASH! !"

"Tendou." Draco, in his Blade Form, called.

"Start the count." he said as he starts running towards DeathVulture then he jumped up with a stomp on DeathVulture's head.

8

"OW!" he crashed at the ground with smokes around him as Megaman (Tendou) took out a Battle Card and put it on Draco's mouth.

7

"Battle Card! Hurricane Blade!" he alarmed as Draco Blade begins to have green hurricane around the blade.

6

DeathVulture got back up, but Megaman (Tendou) slashed him.

"ARGH! !"

5

"HA!" Megaman (Tendou) slashed, lower left, on Death Vulture's body as he cried.

4

"He's... too... strong... " DeathVulture said in pain.

3

Megaman (Tendou) upper right slashed him as DeathVulture cried.

2

He raise up Draco Blade as he slashed down on DeathVulture then he kicked him a bit futher away, making him crashed at the car.

1

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !" he cried loudly as he died with an explosion, along with the car.

0 ***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"VULTURE! !" TerrorBat yelled, couldn't believe his eyes how he died so quickly.

The StarForce were too surprised, seeing what Tendou said "beating him in 8 seconds" came true. Sonia's eyes were frozen, couldn't believe it was true.

"Is this a fluke or just luck?" Ace asked.

"There's absolutely NO WAY IN HELL TENDON BEAT HIM IN 8 SECONDS! !" Omega-Xis yelled angerly, not buying it what Tendou just did.

"Is Tendou human! ?" Luna questioned loudly.

"He could be stronger than us." Kaito bet.

"Can I fight now?" Axl asked impatiently.

"Go ahead." Megaman (Tendou) answered as he threw Draco Blade in the air then Draco transformed back into his normal form while his armors on Megaman's (Tendou) separates and attached back to his body.

"Master Tendou, when are you gonna use _that_ Battle Card?" Draco asked.

"That will be for later." he said as they walked towards the others, leaving Axl on the battle.

"I'll kill you later, Megaman!" TerrorBat growled.

"Fight me before you fight him!" Axl said, pointing his gun at him.

"***SCREECH! !***" TerrorBat jumped up as he starts flying in the air.

Axl fires his blaster at him, but TerrorBat teleports randomly as he keeps firing at him.

"Where are you aiming at with your little toy! ?" TerrorBat asked while dodging.

"Aiming enemy! Lock on!" he aimed directly at TerrorBat's chest.

"Huh?" he noticed a red mark on him.

"Sunaipa Misairu (Sniper Missile)!" he fires multiple high-tech missiles as they're heading towards TerrorBat, but he teleported instantly.

"You think a mere missile would beat me! ?"

"Look again!" Axl commented.

TerrorBat turns his back, seeing missiles are already closed in as they all hit him with lots of explosion with each hits.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH! ! ! !" ***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"Anyone for fried bat?" Axl asked.

"Ewww~ No thanks!" the StarForce replied, except Solo, Megaman (Tendou), and Draco.

As the smokes cleared, TerrorBat got injured badly.

"RRRRAAAAARRRRWWW! ! MALICIOUS WAVE! !" he made a large supersonic wave at him.

"Minna (Everyone), run!" Ace ordered, but...

"Battle Card! Sonic Slash!" Megaman (Tendou) transformed his right arm into a reddish pink blade, he made a sonicboom at it as they collided it with an explosion.

"Your opponent is Axl, not all of us." he said.

"_Since when did Tendou start caring_?" Sonia noticed something odd.

"Hope you're ready for a nice weather?" Axl took out a Battle Card and he put it in his Hunter-VG's card slot (attached in his blaster).

"Battle Card! ThunderStorm!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as he shoots it at the sky, creating black clouds with lightning.

"W-What's going on?" TerrorBat looked around.

"Rei Gan (Ray Gun)!" Axl fires a rapid laser at TerrorBat.

"GAAHH! !" he was hit as thunders starts to surround him. "What is this! ?"

"Magnet Blast!" Axl fires a laser blast at him, giving TerrorBat a mark of a magnet in his chest armor.

"What with this mark this time! ?" he grunted until he noticed something of a mark that's related to. "Oh shit."

Thunderclouds starts to rumble as they zapped TerrorBat with full power.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !"

"Now for my finishing touch!" Axl took aim at TerrorBat as it starts to charged up electricity.

"Y-You... bastard... !" he struggles while thunders are striking him continuously.

"Purazuma Gan (Plasma Gun)!" Axl fires as giant energy plasma blast as they all headed straights towards TerrorBat.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! ! ! !" he cried, taking multiple hits as his body is smoked then he crashed landing at the ground. "Ugh... "

"Had enough?" Axl smiled as TerrorBat got back up while static appeared on his body.

"This is unacceptable... I hope you traitors are having... Gah! ...Fun without telling them... our... " before TerrorBat could finish, he fell on the ground as he too died with an explosion.

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"And that's that!" Axl de-transformed back to his human form as he detached his Hunter-VG from his blaster.

"All Axl did was just stand there and fire his blaster?" Bud don't get how he fight.

"Well, Ace is a better fighter than Axl, he does have his Acid Caliber." Tia corrected.

"Relax, guys! I'm not fighting my full power yet." Axl said.

"EEEHHHHHH! ! ! !"

"By the way, what was Bat trying to say before he die?" Omega-Xis noticed.

"It's nothing, Omega-Xis! Nothing at all!" Lyra materialized out of her Hunter-VG.

Jack has been finding Lyra suspicious since Crow mention Skull.

"_This is strange_." he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Skull! Both Vulture and Bat has been terminated!" Ocean reported.

"Grrr! That guy with a blaster is something... I want that new Megaman dead!" Skull Geo shouted.

"Why not you fight that new Megaman, Skull?" Epsilon asked.

"Tch! With his strength, he will kill my hostage! I need this kid for my battle form! More importantly, why not you fight him! ?"

"I have better plan than fighting them." Epsilon replied.

"I don't wanna know your goal! All I want is to kill our traitors and that new Megaman!"

"I can't believe Vulture got killed in eight seconds." Ocean was shocked as Skull Geo walked out.

* * *

"What should we do Eagle? If this keeps up, we're gonna lose more of our comrades against that new Megaman." a falcon FM-ian said.

"You forgot about our traitors, Falcon." Eagle corrected him.

-Eagle is a eagle type. His EM Wave energy is green. His head is white with yellow beak. He has yellow armor on his body. His eyes are black. Falcon is a falcon type. His EM Wave energy is blue. His head is sky blue. He has sky blue armor on his body. His eyes are red.-

Suddenly, Skull Geo came into the room.

"Alright, you two! It's your turn to fight these traitors!"

"Master Skull!" both Eagle and Falcon bow down.

"Tomorrow... They're having a big windy blow." Skull Geo smiled evilly.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Tendou can fly! ?" Kaito was stunned.

"You guys are weak even in this windy weather." Tendou commented coolly.

"You guys can't handle us in midair!" Eagle exclaimed in his battle form.

"Ace, this might hurt a bit." Axl showed him his Final Form Battle Card, given by Kalin.

* * *

Hope you all like this ch! What do you all think of Megaman, aka Tendou, beat TerrorBat in eight seconds? Surprising, huh? Can Axl really transformed Ace to his Final Form? When will they get Geo back? What do you all think of the Spicy Magma Curry Eating Contest? One more thing, who does the judge reminds you, from the spicy curry competition? Please review or comment.

Winter Spring break is coming soon, I'm gonna be on vacation, sorry my fans. After the break, I'll be sure to upload more chapters of Return of Sigma and Dark Galaxy.


	6. Battle at Sky High

Hey guys! Sorry for the big lateness, got to finish my Finals before my graduation. Finally, I finished them, what tiresome. Got this chapter right now! Hope your interested in this chapter. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle at Sky High**

After the battle with Bat and Vulture, the StarForce were able to defeat two of Skull's allies, however, there are more enemies which if they are able to beat them, they'll be able to get Geo back. Although, some StarForce were able to chill out their appetites - thanks to Tendou - letting the others entering the Hot Spicy Magma Curry without their permissions.

The next day after the death of TerrorBat and DeathVulture, the StarForce are having a relaxing day after Tendou forces them to eat _that_ curry.

Echo Ridge park

"Ahh~ What a great day to relax, huh Draco?" Tendou asked, laying down on the ground.

"It is Master Tendou." Draco nodded as a response. Tendou starts eating bacon with hot dog bun.

"Tendou~ What is the meaning of this! ?" Ace frustrated, gritting his teeth.

"I know! How about another bacon with a hot dog bun?" he asked, holding out his plate.

"TENDOU! !" Sonia yelled at his ear. Tendou quickly snaps his ears shut before Sonia yell. "WHAT KIND OF STUNT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO PULL! ! ? ?" she yelled. Why had Tendou set up a BBQ stand in public instead of indoor?

"Quit your yelling, Sonia. I know Hope and Kelvin wouldn't have their BBQ outdoor with their crying fits in front of the crowds." he replied stoically.

Sonia was definitely surprised, hearing Hope and Kelvin's fear from Tendou's mouth.

"H-How you know about their fears? Did Hope tells you her secret?" she asked. Tendou's eyes widened, realizing what he just said.

"Oh um... I, uh, I guess!" he answered back stoically again. Sonia had been suspicious about him ever since he came.

"Tendou~ Next time, never ask me to do what you're planning... GOT IT! ?" Ace crossed his arms angrily.

"Alright! Although~ "

"Although what?"

"Can we have these chicken patties with our BBQ right now?" Tendou bribed him with a pack of chicken patties with bread.

"OH~ ! ! CHICKEN PATTY, MY FAVORITE! !" somehow Ace changed his angered to excitement all of a sudden as he began to cook them.

"Ace, you fell for it again... " Jack muttered, feeling disappointed in him.

"How did Tendou know Ace's favorite BBQ food?" Tia asked, looking at Tendou.

"Now that you mention it, how did he know?" Jack finally noticed that as well. In his thought, he's thinking the FM-ians' relationship between Skull's team and the StarForce's FM-ians - excluding Omega-Xis - and don't know if Jack knew Omega-Xis knows them.

"Oh man~ I haven't taste these chicken patties for a SUPER LONG TIME! !" Ace cried happily, grilling the patties with his mindless brain.

"Wow... can't believe Ace fell for it." Tendou covered his mouth with his hands, stifling his dying laugh.

"Master Tendou, you really are cruel." Draco said.

"Sheesh Draco, these guys haven't change a bit at all!" Tendou replied, still covering his mouth, and stifling his laugh.

"MMmm~ Boy, Tendou do pick the right food for our BBQ day!" Bud exclaimed, munching on his bacon with hot dog bun.

"I had no idea how good this bacon with hot dog bun can be!" Pat beamed, eating his meal.

"I don't feel any good taste of this food whatchamacallit." Solo muttered, eating his bacon with hot dog bun apathetically.

"Solo, it's call _bacon_ bun! Tendou named it... plus it's sooo good!" Luna corrected him, eating hers.

"Hmph~ whatever." Solo continued eating it, sulking.

(A/N: Try making one and eat it... it's soo delicious! Btw, I named it.)

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Skull!" Falcon appeared in front of him along with his partner Eagle. "What are your orders?" they both bowed down.

"You two remember your old prey, Phoenix?" Skull Geo said.

"What about him?" Eagle questioned.

"That traitor-prey of yours has gotten tougher than he was before. This time... show him our upgrade!"

"With our new powers - thanks to Epsilon - we can show them our improvement after these prison years!" Falcon angered, wanted to show his revenge to Phoenix.

"Falcon, ikuze (let's go)!" Eagle said, opening a portal as they flew in.

"You sure you want them to kill that new Megaman, Skull?" Epsilon asked, came from behind in the shadow.

"They better take care of them! We've already lost TWO of our members!" Skull Geo yelled as he punched the wall, blood dripping out from his knuckles.

"Easy on our newbie; that IS his body." Epsilon warned him.

"I know that! Can't help it."

* * *

Back to Echo Ridge park

"I can't believe Ace fell for Tendou's bribe just because he wants to have a BBQ day." Kaito said while eating his chicken patty with bread.

"Yep! Don't know how Tendou did it, but he's somethin'." Zack replied.

"Chicken patty~ Can't resist~ Can't stop eating~ " Ace ate about more than four chicken patties until he finally came back to his senses. "Wait a minute... chicken patty... TENDOOOOUUUU! ! ! HOW DARE YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN! ! ! !"

"How long does it take to make Ace snap?" Jack asked Tia, while eating his chicken patty.

"It took him about half an hour to realize it." she replied calmly while drinking her ice water bottle.

"DAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK HIM THAT LONG TO REALIZE IT! ! THAT'S PRICELESS! !" Tendou let out his enormous laugh that he's been holding in. Suddenly, Ace just realized his intentions - for the past half hour.

"TENDOU, DAMN YOU AND YOUR BAITING LIES! ! !" Ace was about to charge at him.

"Here's a spare-ribs if you want to cook them." Tendou showed him a pack of spare-ribs for the BBQ.

"OOOOOHHHH~ SPARE-RIBS~ ! ! !" Ace's anger dissolved as he unpacked the bag and starts grilling it.

Bribed again.

"THIS IS TOOO EASY! ! !" Tendou shouted mentally, bursting into laughter again.

"How is Tendou doing that... ?" Omega-Xis was extremely shocked seeing Tendou's dastardly moves.

"Hey Tendou, how'd you know our favorite BBQ food?" Pat asked. Tendou noticed the question, and attempt to avoid it.

"Well~ I pick up those kinds to see if you like them or not." he lied.

Strike one.

"Then how do you explain about Ace's?" Zero pointed at him, seeing Ace grilling them energetically.

"Don't know. I brought them to see if he wants to cook them." Tendou lied.

Strike two.

"Spare-ribs~ Spare-ribs~ Spare-ribs~ Spare-ribs~ " Ace has gone insane thinking about spare-ribs while cooking them - along with all the scent of it.

Strike three! Tendou won.

Phoenix materialized out, looking at the sky.

"_Wonder how's Eagle and Falcon doing_?" he asked himself mentally until he senses something. "Kalin! We've got company!" he shouted, alerting the others.

"FM-ians?" Omega-Xis bet.

Ace stopped grilling as he finally got back to his senses.

"_These EM Wave energies_... _No, they can't be_... !" Corvus recognized the energies.

A portal appeared out of nowhere, letting two FM-ians, Eagle and Falcon, out of the portal.

"Well well well~ If it isn't Corvus and Phoenix! It's so~ bitter to see you traitors here." Falcon said with a frown.

"Why are you two doing here! ?" Virgo asked, materializing out.

"Simple~ Our revenge, of course!" Eagle answered.

"Sonic Wings!" Falcon flapped his wings, sending out two sonicbooms at them with high speed. The StarForce had no time to react to the attack, but all of a sudden, Draco stopped the attack with his bare claws.

***BOOM!***

"Who is this guy! ?" Eagle asked, seeing their new enemy they've never encounter before.

"Sorry, but he's my partner. And you're my new target to play with." Tendou said with confidentiality.

"We're not fighting you! Our targets are Corvus and Phoenix, you got it! ?" Falcon angered.

"***sigh*** If you want them, see if you can beat me first. How's that?" Tendou suggested. Falcon respond with a growl.

"Fine! On one condition." he said.

"What will that be?"

"In this battle... your dragon friend _is_ forbidden to enter the battle nor in his weapon form! Also, your Double Noise is also forbidden!" Falcon declared the condition.

"We know you friend is your key weapon! Without him, you're weak!" Eagle added, knowing Tendou's battle style.

The StarForce realized how Tendou fights alongside with Draco - in his sword form - plus his Double Noise was outstanding, but in this situation, they wonder how will Tendou fight without them.

"Agreed." Tendou agreed without a second thought.

"TENDON! ! ARE YOU SERIOUS WITH THIS WITHOUT THINKING! ?" Omega-Xis yelled, but Tendou already shuts his ears before Omega-Xis yell.

"What do you mean by that?" Tendou questioned.

"YOU JUST AGREE TO THE CONDITION WITHOUT THINKING! !" Sonia yelled. Tendou quickly shuts his ears again before Sonia yell.

"You worry too much as always." Tendou replied.

"As always?" Sonia gaped at his last two words. Tendou just realized what he just said.

"Oh, uh... Never mind that. Draco." he looked at Draco as he nod in response, knowing Tendou's nature. He strutted towards to the two FM-ian birds.

However, Jack had been observing Corvus since he reacted when he sees Eagle and Falcon returned.

"Here we go, Eagle!"

"You bet!"

"HENSHIN! !" they shouted, transforming into their battle forms with strong wind. Tendou stood still letting the wind flowing through him.

Falcon and Eagle finished transforming their battle form.

"In this form, you may call me, FalconHunter!"

-FalconHunter, his head is blue with yellow beak. His right eye is a sniper-lock. His wings are on his back and they're blue. His front armor is white, plus a small green orb on the center. His right arm is a vulcan arm; his left arm is blue. His legs are blue with sharp talons. His upper arms and thighs are gray. His eyes are red.-

"And my battle form is called, CycloneEagle!"

-CycloneEagle, his head is white with sharp yellow beak. His eyes are black. He has green wings on his back. His front armor is black with green streamlines around the armor, with small red orb on the center. His arms are green. His upper arms and thighs are dark green. His legs are black with yellow claws.-

"_When did they have their EM Wave Change_?" Corvus mentally said.

"Transcode! Megaman!" Tendou transformed into Megaman.

(Megaman - aka Tendou's - armors are dark blue. He has wings of Cygnus Noise form. Red lens. Silver mask below his lens. And green streamlines.)

"Is Tendou gonna be okay without Draco and his Double Noise?" Sonia worried.

"Don't worry. Master Tendou will not be beaten that easily." Draco replied, walking behind Sonia.

"Battle Card! Fire Cannon!" Megaman (Tendou) transformed his right arm into a red cannon as he fired a flamethrower at them, but they flew up by dodging them.

"You think that kind of flames will hit us! ? Vulcan Bullets!" FalconHunter held his right arm with his left hand, firing his vulcan at Megaman (Tendou).

"Allow me to help you, Falcon! Gale Wind!" CycloneEagle shoot out his wind at the bullets as the bullets began to spin rapidly, like a drill, at Megaman (Tendou).

Megaman (Tendou) jumped up high, making the bullets hit the ground.

"Sorry, but my speed is much faster than those bullets." he said, floating at the sky.

"TENDOU CAN FLY! ?" Kaito was stunned, seeing Tendou's flying form.

"Kaito, he has wings! Plus we TOO can fly!" Luna barked at him.

"Oh~ Looks like I got distracted by the food without realizing it." Kaito admitted.

"Cyclone Twist!" CycloneEagle send out a pair of green cyclones, heading towards Megaman (Tendou).

"Battle Card! Barrier!" he tossed an energy ball at the cyclones, creating a wall of energy, blocking the two cyclones as they collided by an explosion.

"I was waiting for that! Cyclone Wing Slash!" CycloneEagle flaps his wings, sending out two green energies slash-like at Megaman (Tendou).

Megaman (Tendou) transforms his right arm into a red blade as he sliced Cyclone Wing Slash into half, passing through him as it explodes.

"What the... ! ?" both FalconHunter and CycloneEagle were shocked seeing Megaman (Tendou)'s right arm transformed into a blade without Draco's help.

"You did say "_I'm not allow to have my partner's help_"... so I've decided to use my own blade instead!" Megaman (Tendou) reminded them. However, the StarForce were silent, hearing Tendou's words and his arm changed into a blade, like a Battle Card.

"Isn't that cheating?" Omega-Xis spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so, Omega-Xis." Lyra replied.

"Diving Strike!" CycloneEagle charged towards Megaman (Tendou) as he dodged it easily, however he flew up in a loop de loop style, heading back to Megaman (Tendou) again.

"Huh! ?" he quickly caught his beak before he got hit by his second attack, still gripping his beak, pushing forward while Cyclone Eagle's doing the same.

"Keep him still, Eagle!" FalconHunter said while taking aim at Megaman (Tendou). "Infinity Vulcan Burst!" he fired multiple bullets rapidly at Megaman (Tendou) as CycloneEagle heard the trigger, he kicked Megaman (Tendou).

"AARRGHH!" he cried as CycloneEagle flew backward. FalconHunter's attacks hit Megaman (Tendou) with an explosion with each bullets as the explosion's increased with each hits on Megaman (Tendou).

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

"TENDOU! !" the StarForce screamed his name as an enormous explosion occurred on him.

"The new Megaman has been defeated!" FalconHunter shouted for victory.

"Uhhh... Falcon... " CycloneEagle has a frightening look on his face, pointing behind FalconHunter.

"What is it, Eagle?" he asked.

"B-B-Behind you... "

FalconHunter turned to his back.

"YAHOOOOOO! ! ! CONGRATULATION ON YOUR VICTORY! !" Megaman (Tendou) shouted right in his face while his right arm is in normal form.

"HOW THE HELL YOU SURVIVED! ? AND WHEN DID YOU GET BEHIND ME! ?"

"Oh~ about that... "

* * *

**Flashback**

"_While your eagle friend doing his loop de loop attack, I quickly activate my Battle Card while he wasn't looking_."

"Battle Card! Swift Dummy!" Megaman (Tendou) instantly changed his current body into a dummy as he appears behind FalconHunter unknowingly. He starts controlling the dummy himself, holding CycloneEagle's attack.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"And that's how it happen." he explained with a big smile. Everyone was shocked, jaws dropping to the ground, except Tia, who was _just_ surprised, and Solo.

"How is Tendon doing all this trick! ?" Omega-Xis complained.

"Stop your complaining and let him finish his fight!" Lyra replied with a smack on his head.

"Hahaha! You guys are weak even in this windy weather." Megaman (Tendou) commented coolly.

"You bastard! You dare to fool us! Vulcan Flame Bullets!" FalconHunter angered, firing his vulcan with small flaming-bullets, rapidly, at Megaman (Tendou).

"DAAAAHHH!" he was hit as FalconHunter was still firing his Vulcan Flame Bullets at him.

"Leave the next hit to me!" CycloneEagle flew towards Megaman (Tendou). "SKY COMBAT! !" FalconHunter stopped his attack as CycloneEagle starts off with his rapid punches at him, next his kicks, then his double punches and kicks.

"GGRRRRAAAHHH! ! !" Megaman (Tendou) cried with each of CycloneEagle's combo hits.

"My grand finale... Cyclone Lash!" he raised both his hands in the air, into a fist then smacked Megaman (Tendou) with fierce strength while he's falling down, spinning around. "Cyclone Advent!" he summons a giant cyclone, striking Megaman (Tendou) with tremendous power as it caught him on a cyclone then he crashed on the ground with piles of rocks, covering him. Then, the cyclone vanished.

"TENDOU! !" the others, including Draco, shouted his name, except Omega-Xis, still calling him Tendon.

"Wow... didn't see that coming." Megaman (Tendou) got up, while rocks are falling down on him.

"How is he still calm after all that attack?" Axl asked, curiously.

"Looks like I've got no choice... Ace, tag me in." he said.

"Now wait a minute! Remember our conditions! ? You're not allow to let any one of your comrades to fight alongside you!" FalconHunter shouted loudly.

"Wrong! That wasn't **IN** our condition! Your condition was "_My dragon friend is forbidden to enter the battle nor in his weapon form! Also, my Double Noise is also forbidden_", which means I can allow to let one of my guinea pigs to play along."

"Guinea Pigs! ?" the others felt a bit angry inside, except Draco, by Tendou calling them _guinea pigs_.

"Are you in, Ace?" he asked.

"Alright, I'm in." Ace took out his Hunter-VG. "Before that, can I finish the bacon bun?"

"ACE! ! !" the others yelled at him.

"Make it quick." Megaman (Tendou) retorted as Ace quickly ate it then drank his water bottle.

"Ok! Transcode! Acid Ace!" he transformed into his battle form.

"You shoulda add that earlier, Falcon." CycloneEagle commented.

"Alright Tendou, here I go!" Acid Ace jumped up, heading towards the enemies.

"Kalin, give Ace's Final Form Battle Card to Axl." Megaman (Tendou) said.

"Why?"

"So Axl can shoot it on Ace for his Final Form." he explained. Kalin never knew if Axl can do that.

"I don't know if I can do that, Tendou." Axl said, not knowing if he can really do it while he took out his blaster and his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Axl!" he combined both his Hunter-VG and his blaster and transforms into his battle form.

"Cyclone Twist!" CycloneEagle send out a pair of green cyclones at them. Megaman (Tendou) and Acid Ace slashed the cyclones in half as CycloneEagle and FalconHunter flew up.

"Do it, Axl!" Megaman (Tendou) called out.

"I'll try." Axl entered Ace's Final Form Battle in his Hunter-VG's card slot, on his blaster.

"**FINAL FORM STARFORCE**! **A-A-Acid Ace**!" his Hunter-VG alarmed his name.

"Ace... please don't hate for this. This might hurt a bit." Axl took aimed at him then he fired an energy ball hit his back then he de-transformed.

"ARGH!" Acid Ace cried out a small pain as he starts to transform (in Transformers style).

_FINAL FORM_!

_ACID ACE_!

Acid Ace transforms himself into Acid Glider while hovering.

"What the hell is that form! ?" FalconHunter looked at his transformation in astonishment.

"Tendou, hop in!" he said as Megaman (Tendou) jumped on his back, standing on him like he's riding on a glider.

"Guess I'm not that heavy as before." he said.

"Not that heavy?" Acid Glider was confused by his words. Again, Tendou realized his words.

"Never mind that! Focus on our enemies!"

"Got it!" Acid Glider flew towards them at full speed.

"Vulcan Bullets!" Falcon Hunter fired his bullets at them.

"Ace, you do the flying and lasering while I'll do the fighting!" he suggested.

"Got it, Tendou!" Acid Glider began to plunge at them. "Acid Laser!" he fired red lasers from his eyes at them, but they dodged. Megaman (Tendou) changed his right arm into Fire Cannon as he fired at the bullets, causing an explosion for each.

"You think mere lasers will hurt us! ?" CycloneEagle shouted. "Cyclone Wing Slash!" he flaps his wings, sending out two green slash-like energies at them. Megaman (Tendou) changed his right arm from Fire Cannon to his signature red blade, quickly slashing both cyclones as they exploded. Acid Glider and Megaman (Tendou) passed through them by flight then they U-turn, floating still.

"How'd you like our combo! ?" Acid Glider said.

"You think we'll yield that easily! ? We really want our revenge from those two!" FalconHunter angered, referring to Corvus and Phoenix.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ! CYCLONE ADVENT! !" CycloneEagle summons a giant cyclone, striking down towards them.

"Quick Ace, fly away!" Megaman (Tendou) ordered him.

"I'm trying, but this cyclone is too strong for me to fly away!" he replied, trying to flit away, but they're being hauled by the cyclone. However, some cars and trucks are being hauled by the cyclone and some pieces of the buildings are breaking, parts by parts.

"Infinity Vulcan Burst!" FalconHunter fired multiple bullets rapidly at them, causing them to lose their focus of escaping.

"DAAAHHH! !" Megaman (Tendou) lost his balance, almost falling off, managed to hang on Acid Glider's left wing.

"Don't let go, Tendou!" he said. Before they tried to escape, the cyclone caught them, preventing them to escape.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" they both cried inside the cyclone.

"ACE! ! TENDOU! !" Tia and Sonia called out their names.

"I've got no other option! Ace, this is gonna be risky, but will you work with me in this situation! ?" Megaman (Tendou) asked, still hanging on his left wing.

"Whatever it is, don't bribe me again, but I'll do it!"

"Alright! But first, throw me above the cyclone!" he said.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! !" Acid Glider shouted, wondering if he might have lost his mind, feeling precarious.

"Trust me on this!"

"Fine! Your funeral!" Acid Glider tried his best to endure the cyclone as he starts flying up then tossed him up.

"NOW... FOLLOW!" Megaman (Tendou) called.

"ALRIGHT!" Acid Glider complied. With few inches, silver light appears on Megaman (Tendou)'s star symbol. "What's this energy I'm feeling! ?" he's starting to feel this weird sensation.

While the cyclone's spinning, the others can see the silver light.

"What's this light?" Sonia asked, blocking the light.

"That's not part of my attack." CycloneEagle said, noticing the silver light.

"Master Tendou." Draco said, knowing it's his last resort.

Megaman (Tendou) and Acid Glider's body starts to flash silver light as Megaman (Tendou) begins to form his second transformation.

_ACID GLIDER_!

_MEGAMAN_!

Acid Glider's wings exited out of his body, making holes for Megaman (Tendou)'s wings. They both attached them to his wings, creating Gundam wings-like, along with the pink Noise. Acid Glider's body starts to combine with Megaman (Tendou)'s body by detaching his head out and his body splits into two. His body attached themselves to Megaman (Tendou)'s body as his armors turned color to silver. Acid Glider's head formed with Megaman (Tendou)'s helmet, changing it into Acid Ace's head in Gundam style, his silver mask still remain.

_STARFORCE_! _LINK UP_!

As Megaman (Tendou) finished his transformation, he destroyed the cyclone by his transformation, creating a strong wind.

"What the hell is he! ?" FalconHunter was stunned, seeing the new Megaman's new transformation.

"DID TENDON COMBINED WITH ACE! ! ? ?" Omega-Xis yelled, seeing Tendou combined transformation with Acid Glider.

"I'm recording this!" Jack quickly took out his Hunter-VG and starts his recording.

"Tendou... just who are you... " Sonia thought.

"This, my friend... it's Link Up... StarForce Link Up!" Acid Megaman (Tendou) called out his new transformation. "Bet you didn't add that in our condition, huh?"

"Don't think you can beat us with that getup! Vulcan Flame Bullets!" FalconHunter fired his vulcan with small flaming-bullets, rapidly, at Acid Megaman (Tendou).

"Cyclone Wing Slash!" CycloneEagle flaps his wings, sending out two green slash-like energies at Acid Megaman (Tendou).

Acid Megaman (Tendou) drew back his arms, back to the pink Noise at the wings, pulling out two lengthy silver blades with white guards and hilts. "ACID SABER! !" he called out his blades then formed his blades in an X shape, charging up his pink Noise energy on his wings. He unleashed his Noise energy, charging towards them. "HYAAA! !" he quickly slashed all of FalconHunter and CycloneEagle's attacks, causing an explosion.

"WHAT'S WITH HIM! ? HE AIN'T A NORMAL MEGAMAN! !" FalconHunter exclaimed, seeing Acid Megaman (Tendou)'s strength.

"NOISE WING SLASH! ! !" he appeared behind them, slashing the air with all his strength, stopped in midair.

"When did he-" before CycloneEagle could finished... ***SLASH! ! !*** Both CycloneEagle and FalconHunter felt the attack by Acid Megaman (Tendou)'s Noise Wing Slash.

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" they both cried due to the intense impact as they both plumped to the ground and crashed. Acid Megaman (Tendou) landed on the ground.

"Any last words?" he asked, before giving them his final strike. Both CycloneEagle and FalconHunter were extremely damaged while their armors are cracked.

"Once Master Skull takes care of you traitors... he'll assure you all... will die... " FalconHunter warned them, his body can barely move.

"You all... will pay... for our goal... " CycloneEagle added as well, barely standing.

"Goal?" Jack noticed something about CycloneEagle's word.

Acid Megaman (Tendou) brutally slashed them, giving them his final slash.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" they both cried painfully as he walks away from them, to the others. They both fell on the ground as they both die in explosions.

***BOOM! ! KA-BOOM! ! KA-BOOM! ! BOOM! !***

(A/N: Tendou is considered a _cool guy_ cuz he doesn't look back at explosions.)

"Tell your Master, I'll wait for his challenge." he said as Acid Glider detached out of his body and transformed back to Acid Ace. They both de-transformed back to their human form.

"That was... awesome." Ace was really impressed, transforming himself with Tendou in Megaman form.

"Tendou, just what was that power?" Kaito asked, curiously.

"Six words only... That power was StarForce Link Up. Nothing else."

"How ungrateful and sassy can you be, Tendou?" Luna fold her arms with a frown.

"Shut it, Luna. Let's go, I'm beat." Tendou walks beside Draco.

"Master Tendou, you shouldn't use that transformation." he said with worry.

"I know Draco, there's nothing I can do. If I didn't use it, I'm a goner." Tendou pointed. Draco slightly moves his head down then he realized Tendou was right. He nod at him, in response. "Draco, one day they will know the truth... hopefully later."

"The truth?" Sonia heard him from behind, not knowing what he mean by _the truth_.

"_Why am I having this feeling that Tendou is mostly laborious from our work_?" Zero thought, knowing that Tendou is doing all the fighting - without letting them fight.

* * *

After Skull Geo saw the whole battle, he went berserk seeing more of his allies were eliminated.

"DAMN HIM! ! WE'VE ALREADY LOST TWO MORE ALLIES! ! JUST WHO THE HELL IS THIS KID! !"

"SKULL, compose yourself. You _are_ in our tool's body." Epsilon said, hoping Skull wouldn't damage Geo's body for his transformation.

"Just wait you piece of scrap... Once I confront you, I'll make sure you won't see the light!" Skull Geo angered, gripping his fists.

"Have you thought of your next allies?" Epsilon asked.

"I need time to think! FIRST of all, I need to know what's his weakness!" he demanded with his anger.

"Don't count _us_ in. We need to work on our _true_ purpose." Epsilon said, not telling while he's with Gate and Dynamo.

* * *

That night in Geo's House

"Thanks for the dinner, Hope." Tendou said, finishing his dinner while Draco sat on the couch.

"Excuse me, Draco. Aren't you hungry?" Hope asked kindly.

"No need, ojou-sama (lady). I was not born with hunger." he replied politely. Tendou stood up from the dinner table.

"I think I'll take a little walk." he said, wanted to do what he should've done earlier during the battle, walking to the frontdoor.

"Allow me accompany him." Draco said to the Stelars and Sonia.

"No need, Draco. I need you to watch them during the night." Tendou said, turning his head slightly to the left, opening the door.

"Hai (Yes), Master Tendou." he bowed down, complied.

Tendou closed the door, walking out of the house. Sonia eyed him, having a premonition to Tendou, she walks up to Geo's room. Tendou walks to the forest, seeing a big boulder in front of him, meters away. He was the only sole whose in this area at this night. He tighten his fists, showing his anger not letting the others sees him.

"rrrRRRRRAAWWWWHHHH! ! ! !" he screamed, shedding out his anger, dashing towards the boulder and starts grappling the sturdy boulder with each of his punch. "HOW...! ! ? HOW COULD I BE SO LAX! ! ? ?" he yelled, continuing punching the boulder brutally with blood coming out of his knuckles. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he savagely punched the boulder, using his right fist, with his vigorous strength, cracking the boulder as it crumbled. He panted roughly after hitting the sturdy boulder with his bare hands, almost broke his bones. He's been holding his anger since CycloneEagle smacked him to the ground, using his Cyclone Lash. He know he had to keep his _secret_ from the StarForce in this era nor his full name. Plus he shouldn't use his StarForce Link Up in this era, but he had no choice. Tears starts to shed out of his eyes. "Tou-san... ***sob*** what should I do... I'm not strong enough... " he falls to his knees, moping; feeling pale, then remembering of his dad told him one thing, in his era.

(Lax = careless)

* * *

"Tendou... save the past." his dad gave him these words with a smile before he vanish into thin air dust-like.

"TOU-SAN! !" he reach out his right arm towards him, but he was too late.

* * *

"I swear Tou-san... I will save this era." he made his scary face, focusing on the enemies, aka the FM-ians who called the current FM-ians, traitors. He dried out his tears before returning to the Stelar's house.

Above him in the Wave Road, HarpNote saw the whole thing about him. She doesn't know what he means about 'not strong enough' nor why he never show his anger before. She thought maybe he doesn't want screw up to fight their enemies, but she felt bad for him. She quickly returned home before he realize she was watching him.

15 minutes later... Tendou returned home, finally calm his wrath.

"I'm back." he entered the house, but Hope notices his hands are covered in blood, even Kelvin.

"Tendou, your hands!" she shrieked, getting first aid to treat him.

"No need, Hope; I'm alright." he lied, not letting her worry.

"Look young man, we're not letting you go anywhere with those injuries!" Kelvin scolded him.

"***sigh*** Fine." he sat on the couch as Hope begin her treatment.

* * *

Geo's room

Sonia's trying to figure out why Tendou shed out his anger instead of showing to the others when they hang out. She's been trying to figure out his identity since he arrived, but she got nothing. She decides to wait when the time comes.

"Poor kid, I'm sure he's alright."

Tendou enters Geo's room, noticing she wasn't asleep yet..

"Oh, still awake?"

"I'm about to." Sonia looked at his hands, bandaged up. "Just don't overwork yourself next time, alright." she pretend she didn't see him about _that_, but decides to keep it a secret. "Night." she covered herself with the sheet.

Tendou got on the bed next to Sonia, sleeping back to back. He suddenly, felt Sonia's arms around his waist, making him to turn slightly.

"It's okay, Tendou... I'm at by your side." she said before going to sleep.

Tendou reply with a smile as he went to sleep. He knew she was watching him the whole time, knowing her scent somewhere near by.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Teach that new Megaman a lesson and find out his weakness so I can give him the best torment... slow and agonizing." Skull Geo ordered his FM-ians, hoarse.

"Can't fight back with my kicks! ?" a grasshopper FM-ian launched his multiple kicks at Zero.

"Time for my hunting game!" a wasp FM-ian, in his battle form, said, taking aim with his stinger at WildUrsa.

"Time for a different Double Noise Change!" Megaman (Tendou) said, fighting the stagbeetle FM-ian in his battle form.

How do you all like Tendou's new transformation - StarForce Link Up? Very awesome, huh? Hope you all don't mind, if ANY of you wants requests for The Return of Sigma, make sure you requests your idea so I can publish some of your ideas (except the war with the Repliforce, I got the entire battle scene in my notepad), if you want to (except this story, I got all the fight in my notepad). Will Tendou reveals his true intention? Is Sonia falling for Tendou? Please review or comment.

* * *

Sonia: Never seen Tendou could be that uptight. ***worry face***

Omega-Xis: I wanna know his calibre secret!

Tendou: Hell no! My calibre secret will never be revealed!

W-FangMetal: Yes it will, it's in my script in the later chapter.

Usagi: Hey fans! Don't forget to read Sailor Moon StarForce: Neo Replifrce! ! ***jumps up and down excitedly***

Sonia: Usagi, where did you come from! ?

Usagi: Just want to let his fans know he made his first crossover story.

Rei: USAGI! ! ***drag her away*** Don't disturb our audience! ***to W-fangMetal*** Sorry cutie, it won't happen again. ***wink***

W-FangMetal: Cutie? ?

Tendou: I think she's falling head-over-heels for you. Hehehe~


	7. Dark Galaxy opening

I've made my second opening for Megaman StarForce, but this one is for Dark Galaxy version. It's the best song I can come up with. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

***twinkle*** _Ano oozora ni todoku made (Until I reach the sky)_

The sun shines from the sky, moving down where the StarForce were having good time, walking in their hometown, except for Solo, putting his hands in his pockets.

_I believe hitotsu no ashita he_~ _hey_ (_I believe_, _until the next tomorrow_, _hey_)

Suddenly, an explosion occurred in front of them, revealing their friend they've trusted the most... Geo,with white hair and yellow eyes. He transformed himself into Skull Megaman; the StarForce transformed into their battle forms as they clashed into each others before the lightning struck.

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_ (_we share the music_)

Lightning struck the screen while darkness covers the screen then creates the title of this fic.

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream_

**MEGAMAN STARFORCE: DARK GALAXY**

*the title finished with a star symbol while electricity is shocking the title before the next scene*

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times_ (_we share the good times_)

*fast motion everyone, starting now! (except the song)*

The StarForce were pushed away, glaring at Skull Megaman. Skull Megaman charged towards them with his blade. Before the StarForce made their next move, someone dashed through them at full speed, clashing his giant blade-like dragon against Skull Megaman's blade. It was another Megaman with different color, closing his face near Skull Megaman's.

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world NOW_

At the sky, an enormous portal opens, revealing tons of FM-ians in their battle forms, beginning their assault on the StarForce or their old friends for revenge. Another beings in his jet-looking body or Gundam-like interrupts the FM-ians with his blades. The FM-ians are facing their new target, but some were shot by a guy with orange hair, known as Axl.

_Kurayami mayoi komi tesaguri de nazo toki_ (_Getting lost in the darkness and uncovering the mystery_)

***Introducing the StarForce characters; Slideshow***

Sonia plays a song from her guitar; Lyra is floating behind her. Omega-Xis glares at her, but Lyra whacks him. Bud stuffs tons of potato chips in his mouth; Taurus facepalmed, feeling disappointed in his partner. Luna scolded some kids running in the hallway while Ophiucus tipped her head in wonder. Zack cheerfully finished cleaning his glasses; Pedia was analyzing some data. Mr. Shepard's teaching his students about science; Libra got a question mark on his head about Shepard's science stuff, sweatdropped otherwise.

_Yukisaki miezu ni tachidomaru toki_ (_Stopping when you can't see the destination_)

Mr. Dubius was working on his new invention, focused; Cygnus flew out the window before Dubius' invention explodes. Damian waters the garden while Wolf lays on the ground, sleeping. Pat was listening to his music; Gemini watched some video inside his Wave Scanner. Solo lays on the ground, looking away while Laplace floats beside him, staring off.

_Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekai ni_ (_Umm you and me_, _yes it feels good_, _let's share the world_)

Jack won playing poker, pumping his fist in the air as Corvus growled, losing his bet with Jack. Tia was reading her book. Behind her was Virgo, floating atop the fountain. Ace read a manga while eating consistently at his Mega Snacks; Acid sighed at his partner. Kalin posed himself, holding out his Hunter-VG while Phoenix floats behind him.

_Michibiki I feel the beat arukidashiteku oh yeah_ (_Guiding me_, _I feel the beat_, _I start walking towards it, oh yeah_)

Taiga pet a purring kitten on his lap; Ursa nodded at his partner in his Hunter-VG. Kaito rollerskates around the park while Scorpius followed. Zero and Axl, back to back, gave a thumbs up at the screen in their battle forms.

***Slideshow ends/Fast motion***

_Share the music itsudatte_ (_Share the music anytime_)

Tendou laid his back on the bench, forcing the StarForce to be his servants, they grits their teeth as Tendou laughed.

_Share the one dream shinjiatte_ (_Share the one dream and believe in each other_)

Dan Kito facepalmed, sighing, shook his head, watching his partner acting like a master. His partner, Gunner shrugged his shoulders, letting Tendou do as he please.

_Share the good times te o tsunaide_ (Share the good times holding hands)

Tendou bursts out laughing as Ace pursuits him.

_Share the one world now_

Draco sighed, watching his partner acting childish.

_Ano oozora no todoku made nando demo boku ha yukun da_ (_I'll keep going until I can reach the sky_)

Tendou rush towards the FM-ians, transforming himself into Megaman. Acid Ace transformed himself into Acid Glider. They both jumped up as Acid Glider detached part of his body, combining with Megaman (Tendou) into Acid Megaman, known as StarForce Link Up.

_Ima koso koete yukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he_~ _yeah yeah_... (_Let's overcome it now_, _I believe in the next_ _tomorrow yeah yeah_... )

He took out his Acid Sabers, slashing several FM-ians. Wolf Woods followed behind him, slashing some FM-ians with his claws as they both jumped up. Acid Megaman cancelled their StarForce Link Up as Wolf Woods formed his body into an arm with claw, attach Megaman (Tendou)'s right arm, then slashed his enemies.

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_ (_we share the music_)

***Fast motion!***

Skull Geo tched as he transforms into Skull Megaman charging towards the proto-Megaman. Megaman (Tendou),again, cancelled his StarForce Link Up, then Corvus enters his body.

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world NOW_

Megaman (Tendou) began to Finalize with Corvus while flames surround his body.

***Fast motion ends***

_Oikake owarete mebiusu no wa no ue_ (_Chasing and being chased on top of Mobius' ring_)

*Skull's armies, starting from left to right, with their illusionist battle forms, behind them*

_Chikazuki mae muki nee share shitai yo style_ (_Getting closer and facing forward_, _hey I want to share your style_)

*Still more of Skull's armies*

_Hajimaru hirogaru souzou ijou kono flavor_ (_It begins_, _it expands_, _this flavor that exceeds imagination_)

14 prehistoric armies, in shadows, roared, transforming into their battle forms, about 10 feet tall. Except one, which is about 52 feet.

_Karadajuu I feel so good jiyuu ni nareru oh yeah_ (_YEAH_~ ) (_I feel so good throughout my body_, _I will become free_, _oh_ _yeah_) (_YEAH_~ )

Hyde and Richie smirks as they transformed into their battle forms, launching their attacks at the screen.

_Share the music tooku datte_ (_Share the music_, _even if it's far_)

***Slideshow***

Hope and Kelvin watches the sky, wishing their son, Geo, will come back.

_Share the one dream tsutaeatte_ (_Share the one dream_, _by telling each other_)

In the shadow, Gate, Dynamo, and Epsilon works on their newest program.

***Slideshow ends***

_Share the good times sou waratte_ (_Share the good times and laugh_)

***Rotation***

Skull Megaman held a blade on his right shoulder. Next to him was Geo, in Megaman form. Next to him was Nightmare Megaman. Next to him was Skull Geo with evil look. And finally, next to Skull Geo, was Geo with a determination face. Five of them stood there, close together, in a star shape.

_Share the one world now_

Tendou stood next to Draco; Dan stood next to Gunner. The four of them were in square position.

***Rotation ends***

_Ano oozora no todoku made nando demo boku ha yukun da_ (_I'll keep going until I can reach the sky_)

In the dark screen, Geo and Tendou stood there, meters away, face-to-face while wind's blowing.

_Ima koso koete yukou I believe hitotsu no ashita he_~ _yeah yeah_... (_Let's overcome it now_, _I believe in the next_ _tomorrow yeah yeah_... )

Tendou stares at Geo while Geo did the same. Behind them was their illusionist Megaman form.

_Mienai kabe no mukou gawa ni matteiru kimi ga itanda_ (_You were waiting there on the other side of the invisible wall_)

The ultimate fight begins, the StarForce armed (with Tendou, Draco, Dan, and Gunner) their weapons while dashing, slashing, and firing through Skull's armies, including the Noise Jammers as some died by exploding.

_Mou sugu ni todoku kara I believe hitotsu no sekai he_~ _yeah yeah_... (_I'll be there soon_, _I believe in one world yeah yeah_... )

While attacking their enemies, somehow HarpNote manage to pass through them as she and Megaman (Tendou) finally gets to face Skull Megaman in person. They can see Geo, inside Skull, pleading for help.

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_ (_Hey_~)

***Slideshow***

All the StarForce members.

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world_

***Slideshow ends; 1.5 fast motion***

All the StarForce made their fighting pose. Behind them was their battle forms, also in their fighting pose. In front of them was Skull, in his ultimate form: a leviathan skeleton dragon with purple flames protection, and his wings are made of bones with scales-like wings.

**MEGAMAN STARFORCE: DARK GALAXY**

* * *

Okay, you all thought it was the next chapter for Dark Galaxy, but nope. The opening song was "Share the World" from One Piece opening 13. Hope you like it. If you have any questions about these scenes I made, put 'em in review as MANY as you like, except stupid questions. Thank you for you support!


	8. The Amazing Warrior from Another Era!

Yay! I got this ch finished with a person named "Titanic X" that he/she requested - and I did. Hope you all enjoy this! It's the best I can come up with! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Amazing Warrior from Another Era!**

Somewhere in another dimension

A lengthy white train with black markings and red "eyes" is heading towards the timeline, which is pretty far away. Inside the train, a teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes, green T-shirt with American star, and black combat pants and boots.

"Miss, how far are we from Echo Ridge City?" the boy asked the waitress, who set his coffee down the table in front of him.

"We'll be there shortly. Please be patient." she replied nicely.

"Hey Dan, is it alright to take this train with... those guys?" the EM Wave being asked his partner, referring to the four multicolor demon-looking people.

"Oi (Hey)! Did you say somethin' about me! ?" the red humanoid devil irritatedly asked, putting his left foot on the seat next to the teenage boy.

"No, we haven't. And please don't get too close to me." the boy calmly said, drinking his coffee.

The red humanoid devil was pulled away by a blue humanoid turtle being.

"Sempai, where's your manners, treating our new guests in an ill-mannered fashion?" he asked, dramatically.

"I wasn't threatening 'em! I was welcoming them!" the red humanoid devil exclaimed.

A door opens as the old man with a cane, walked out to his usual seat.

"It's unusual to have new guests in our DenLiner, but at least he has a ticket." the yellow humanoid bear stated, crossing his mascular arms.

"Oi (Hey) Owner! Tell me this, are they supposed to hitch a ride like that _other kid_?" the red humanoid devil asked, walking towards him.

"Yes... they do."

"Ohh~ How so?"

"For those who can ride DenLiner with a ticket, they need to fulfill their quests in their contracts."

"What happens after that?" the red humanoid devil asked again as the old man lifted up his cane a little then gently slammed it on the ground.

"Then... we will return them back home afterwards."

"Huh? That's it?" the red humanoid devil tilted his head at his answer.

"Naomi... the usual please." Owner said to the waitress.

"Hai~ !"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME! !" the humanoid devil angered, slamming his hands on the table. "IT'S LIKE WE'RE TAKING THEM ON A FIELD TRIP! !"

"Aaahh!" the purple humanoid dragon threw a piece a cake at the red humanoid devil's face.

"Mmmm... Hey runt, do you have a death wish! ?" he fumed, rushing towards him.

"Momo-chan BAKA~ !" the purple humanoid dragon taunts him as they bickered.

"How is Tendou able to ride peacefully with _these_ guys around?" the teenage boy asked himself, watching their little show with his calm, composed expression.

Suddenly, a little girl wearing white outfit with black dress, punched the red humanoid devil.

"AHH! !" he collapsed on the floor.

"Momo, enough already! You're disturbing our guests!" she scolded him.

"YAY! Hana-chan beat up Momo!" the purple humanoid dragon cheered.

"That will be your answer, Dan." the EM Wave being answered his partner.

The humanoid yellow bear fell asleep with his head down while sitting, with his arms crossed, snoring loudly.

"Except for him, Gunner."

* * *

WAZA HQ

Ace, Jack, and Tia were having a secret meeting in the interrogation room.

"Ace, how does it feel, combining your body with Tendou's in StarForce Link Up?" Jack asked curiously.

"To be honest... It's like this... my body seems to be split apart."

"Uh-huh." Jack and Tia nodded.

"I can't control them by my own will."

"Uh-huh." they nodded again.

"And somehow... I can't communicate with Tendou."

"I see then." Jack wrote them down on his Hunter-VG; Tia wrote them down on the chalkboard.

"What we have here is somehow Tendou got Double Noise form instead of one form." Jack said, projecting the video he secretly recorded during the battle with GolemHammer and VolcanoMagma.

"Unlike Geo, he doesn't have that kind of caliber." Tia pointed.

(caliber = ability)

"And don't forget, his StarForce Link Up is different than Geo's Finalize, however, StarForce Link Up is much stronger than Finalize form." Ace added.

"Furthermore, he does have the same eyes as Sonia's which makes them related." Tia finished.

* * *

Outside the headquarter

"Achoo!" Sonia sneezed, covering her mouth.

"Catching a cold, Sonia?" Luna asked.

"Nah. I'm fine."

"Alright guys. I need to persuade some of you to test your strengths." Tendou eagerly declared to the others.

"You want us to fight you?" Bud asked.

"Yep. Only if you guys are eligible to overpower the enemies that are targeting you." Tendou pointed. Bud stood up.

"I'll test you! Transcode! TaurusFire!" he transformed into his battle form. "Let's get the show started!" he pounds his fists.

"Alright then." Tendou took out his Hunter-VG. He put it on the center of his waist then his Hunter-VG shoots out metallic silver belt strap on both sides, wrapping around on his waist.

(A/N: The belt strap isn't leather.)

The StarForces' eyes wide open, seeing Tendou's Hunter-VG automatically wrapped a belt strap around him.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" Pat asked, stunned thought he wasn't seeing things.

"I see it too, Pat." Axl replied.

"Normal Hunter-VG don't shoot out belt straps!" Luna yelled.

"Geez~ You really are annoying." Tendou grumbled, then he turned to TaurusFire. "Transcode!" he called out, then transformed into Megaman.

(Megaman - aka Tendou's - armors are dark blue. He had wings of Cygnus Noise form. Red lens. Silver mask below his lens. And green streamlines.)

"Alright, Bud. Strike me with your best punch." he said.

"Alright! Time for me to show you my strength!" TaurusFire pounds his fists as he charged towards him while Megaman (Tendou) stood there. "BERSERK PUNCH! !" he launched his right fist at him with a loud BOOM, then smoke appears.

"Uhhh Bud, I think you were a bit too far." Zero commented.

"I don't think I killed him." TaurusFire said, sweatdropped.

"Oh~ he's alive." Megaman (Tendou) said as smokes cleared out.

"No way... " Sonia wide her eyes open.

"How is it possible... " Kaito whispered.

Draco stood there quietly.

What the StarForce were shocked, seeing Megaman (Tendou) stopped TaurusFire's punch with his left hand.

"Wh-What the... There's no way!" TaurusFire backed away. "What's with you, Tendou! ? Are you even human! ?"

"On a contrary Bud, my power is well beyond you StarForce." he turned to the others. "Furthermore, you all won't be able to handle them with that kind of strength."

Solo dashed towards him.

"Solo, wait!" Luna tried to stop him.

Solo took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Rogue!" he transformed into his battle form as he jumps up. "Laplace!" he called his partner. Laplace appeared as he changed himself into Laplace Blade. Rogue wields it as he slashed down on Megaman (Tendou), but he backed away, causing Rogue made a loud crash on the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk Solo, can't you work on your temper for once?" Megaman (Tendou) said.

"Shut up!" Rogue instantly rushed towards him, clashing his blade on him. "Nani (What)! ?"

Megaman (Tendou) stopped his blade with his very own right hand.

"As I said, you really are a hothead." Megaman (Tendou) vanished then appeared behind him as he elbowed Rogue's back.

"ARGH!" he landed on the ground.

"Give it a rest, will ya Solo? You'll never beat them with that kind of attitude." Megaman (Tendou) pointed.

"You dare to mock me!" he got back up, aiming his blade at Megaman (Tendou). "Listen you, I don't know what's with your power, but I'm not comparing you and our Megaman!" he de-transformed as Laplace reverts himself back to his original form, entering his Hunter-VG.

"Well, that's that. Shall we continue, Bud?" he looked at him.

"You bet! What's my next move you want! ?"

"Try your Ox Tackle. And cover yourself in flames while you're targeting your opponent."

"I don't how to do that."

"That attack is called, "Nitro Impact". Draco!" he called his partner.

"Hai, Master Tendou." he walked to his master.

"Train with Bud. Dodge his attack while he's performing that attack."

"Hai." Draco walked towards TaurusFire. "Ready, Bud?" he asked.

"So all I have to do is target you while you're dodging, right?"

"That's right." Draco nodded as he jumps back a bit further away.

"Here goes! ...Nitro Impact!" he dashed in his Ox Tackle, towards Draco.

Draco held out his claws as TaurusFire rammed into his claws, but Draco stopped him.

"Feel anything different?" Draco asked.

"I feel nothing... This Nitro Impact thing isn't working." TaurusFire honestly answered.

"It takes times to master it." Draco said as he jumps across from him, a bit further away. "Now, try again."

"Alright... ikuze (Let's go)! Nitro Impact!"

"Now... who's gonna test me?" Megaman (Tendou) asked the rest of the StarForce.

* * *

While they're busy training

Epsilon enters the lab room where Dynamo and Gate are working.

"How's our project going?" he asked.

"It's gonna take a long time to complete it." Gate replied.

"It might take a month or about a year to finish our project." Dynamo added.

"***growl*** We need to stall more time on the StarForce." he turned to the door. "Keep on working while I'll check on our new pets." and he storm off.

Epsilon enters the room where Skull Geo was working on some gadget.

"What are you working on, Skull?" he asked, seeing he's remodeling Geo's Hunter-VG

"Heh! I checked this kid's memory that he's been reprogramming his Hunter-VG to combine form with his FM-ians scums."

"Combining forms with FM-ians? Hmm, why don't you let me hand it to Gate and he'll upgrade it? Which means instead of your traitors, how about combining with your FM-ian pals?" he offered.

Skull Geo haven't thought of it until now since he hasn't reprogrammed Geo's Hunter-VG.

"Why the hell didn't I even think of it! ? Epsilon, I'm counting on you!" he gave him the Hunter-VG.

"Alright. Now, stall some time while you're at it." he said to him before leaving the room.

"Hmm... "

Skull Geo thought some of his FM-ians which is good advantage on the new Megaman. He thought it would be better to go outnumber him a little.

"Hopper! Kabuto! Mantis! Stag! Wasp!" he called his FM-ians as they appeared behind him, bowing down for their master.

"Hai (Yes), Master Skull!"

"Kabuto, I'm sure we've encounter the new Megaman before haven't we?"

"Indeed, we have." he replied.

"Now, it's your turn to outnumber him. Try to have some fun in the city to lure him there. Teach that new Megaman a lesson and find out his weakness so I can give him the best torment... slow and agonizing." he ordered, hoarse.

"Alright guys. Let's show the new Megaman of our true power!" Kabuto shouted.

"Now who put you in charge?" Stag asked as they vanished.

* * *

Epsilon enters the lab room.

"Any good news on our new friends?" Gate asked, still continuing on their project with Dynamo.

"Yes, here." Epsilon tossed the Hunter-VG to him as he caught it.

"Isn't this Megaman's gadget?"

"Yes. Skull wants you to upgrade it, to combine his power with his lackeys." he explains.

"I'll work on that ASAP. Dynamo, take ten."

"Alright, anything new for me?" Dynamo asked, stretching his arms.

Epsilon thought of one thing that he knows what Dynamo can do.

"Here." he tossed him a small microchip to him.

"What's this?"

"I've copy the entire data before the war started." Epsilon answered.

"Impressive. I'll store the data to our system." Dynamo amazed as he began to download the data.

"Looks like the StarForce would have a hard time for our next war." Epsilon smiled evilly.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension, DenLiner appears in outer space, stopping in mid-air.

"Gunner, ikuzo (let's go)." the teenage boy called his partner, walking to the doorway.

"Waaahhhh~ Look! We're in space!" the purple humanoid dragon called the others, pointing at the small circular window in excitement.

"Sempai, look at our coffee! They're levitating!" the blue humanoid turtle called, looking at their coffee cups, lifting in air.

While they're going 'oohh' and 'aahh', the teenage boy stopped in front of the door.

"Mr. Owner. This is my stop." he said.

"Don't leave without me, Dan!" his partner enters his metallic silver Hunter-VG.

The teenage boy puts his Hunter-VG on the center of his waist, shooting out metallic silver belt strap, wrapping around his waist.

"Transcode." lights shines around him for his transformation.

"HEY! ! WHAT'S WITH THE LIGHT! ! ? ?" the red humanoid devil shrieked loudly, blocking the light with his arms.

"Waahh! Bright light!" the purple humanoid dragon uses the red humanoid devil's body as a wall to block the light.

The blue humanoid turtle quickly sat behind his yellow friend to block the light as he starts to wake up.

"Mmm? Morning already?" he looked up seeing his red and purple friend bickering about the light. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, back to sleep!" he dozed off with a loud snore... again.

The door opened, from behind as the waitress, Owner, and the little girl walked out with three boxes in their arms. The teenage boy finished his transformation in his jet-like appearance with blue and white armor with wings.

"Finally, the light stopped!" the red humanoid devil noticed his eyes were blinded by the light. "Oi Oi (Hey)! Where is everyone! ?" he rubs his eyes.

"Momo BAKA!" the purple humanoid dragon smacked his friend at the back of his head.

"WHY YOU! ! Hey, where'd you go! ?" his eyes are still blind.

"Owner, what's with the outfit?" the blue humanoid turtle asked.

He sees the waitress, Owner, and the girl were wearing astronaut outfits with an oxygen tanks for some reason.

"Dan Kito, this is your stop." Owner said.

"Take care~ !" the waitress waved goodbye.

"Mr. Owner, don't forget to pick us up after we finish accomplishing our mission." he said.

"Your contract is in our schedule."

The red humanoid devil's eyes cured. "Ooohh~ I can see again!" he looked at the window, knowing they're in space. "We're in space! How lucky we are!"

"Naomi, open the door." Owner ordered.

"Hai~ !"

"Ganbatte (Good luck)!" the little girl cheered the guest before he left.

The blue turtle, purple dragon, and the red devil got this weird feeling when it comes to space.

"Sempai, if we're in space... " the blue humanoid turtle looked at his red friend.

"If we have no astronaut outfits... " he looked at his purple friend.

"Without them, that means... " they all looked at each with anticipation.

The waitress pressed the button to open the door for the guest, which it opens.

"GAAAAAHHHH! ! ! !" three of them began to lose their oxygens, painfully. They writhed on the floor with their hands clutching at their throats. The red devil screamed like a girl.

"GAK! ! GAH! ! ACKK! ! AHHH! ! DAHH! ! ARGHH! !"

The transformed boy didn't lose any oxygen while he's in his EM Wave battle form. He jumps off, falling down in space as the door closed.

The blue humanoid turtle and purple humanoid dragon got their air back, panting deeply like they almost die... except for one.

"EEYYYYYAAAHHHH! ! ! OWNER, QUICK! ! SHUT THE DOOR! ! I'M LOSING MORE OF MY OXYGEN! ! GAK! ! ARG! ! GA! ! AHHH! !"

"Shouldn't we tell him the door was already closed?" the blue humanoid turtle asked them, calmly.

* * *

The transformed boy's floating in space.

"Gunner, where's Earth?" he asked.

"Earth is 5 miles ahead." his partner answered.

"Alright." he nodded. "Tendou, help is on the way!" his wings shoots out in a robotic style, then bursts out white flare-like, heading to their destination - Earth.

* * *

Taiga was walking down the street, feeling relax after some work in high school as a teacher.

"***sigh*** Being a teacher is not that easy."

"Heh! Lucky me, I'm not a teacher." Ursa commented.

"I need some food to eat." Taiga searched for a restaurant. He found one as he enters the buffet. "Wow! I haven't eaten this many food before!" his eyes gleamed by looking at them as he began to grabbed as many food he can.

"I haven't seen you eat this much when you were in the mountain with me, Taiga." Ursa said, feeling refreshed seeing his partner drowned in gluttony when they were in the mountain.

* * *

At the sky, a portal opens as five insect FM-ians flew out, floating in mid-air.

"Never thought we would have this breeze before." Mantis said, feeling the air.

-Mantis is a praying mantis type in his EM Wave form. His abdomen armor are black. His eyes are dark green. His EM Wave energy is green. His scythes are white.-

"HA! HYAH! No matter who's our opponent's, I'll kick this new Megaman's ass!" Hopper back-kicks his legs for some warm-up.

-Hopper is a grasshopper type in his EM Wave form. His eyes are purple. His EM Wave energy is light green.-

"Hopper, this new Megaman is much stronger than us! He could be stronger than our master's Megaman form!"Kabuto retorted at his grasshopper friend.

"No worry, Kabuto! I'll sting him with my Stun Shot!" Wasp commented.

-Wasp is a wasp type in his EM Wave form. His EM Wave energy is yellow. His eyes are black. His abdomen armor is black. His wings are green.-

"Can't you guys save some fighting for me? I wanna slice him with my mandibles!" Stag whined impatiently.

-Stag is a stagbeetle type in his EM Wave form. His EM Wave energy is light blue. His thick armor is blue. His eyes are orange.-

"Alright... let's start the show!" Kabuto said to his team.

"HENSHIN! !" they all transformed into their battle form.

* * *

"Oh man! I can't stop eating! I'm having a blast!" Taiga said happily, gluttoning himself with all the food he brought on his plates.

"Taiga, keep that up and you're gonna get fat." Ursa warned his partner.

"Ursa, it's call metabolism. I'm loving it!"

5 minutes later, somehow Taiga finished all his food in a jiff.

"Haaaa~ Man, I'm stuffed." he pat his stomach. Taiga paid the bill as he exits out. "I'm sure the others will love this buffet." he decides to head back to the headquarter, taking out his Hunter-VG. "Let's check how the others are doing." he said to his partner.

"Mmm." Ursa nodded in his Hunter-VG.

Before Taiga transform, he heard people screaming behind him. "Huh?" he turned, seeing many people were running away from Noise Jammers with their roaring. Bunch of Noise Jammers were smashing random objects:glass window, mailbox, and vehicles. Some Noise Jammers caught some people and quickly smacks them, almost killed him.

"Crap! Noise Jammers are back! ? I gotta call the others!" he instantly took out his Hunter-VG and call the others.

"_Hey_, _Taiga_." Ace picks up his as Taiga's screen reveals his face.

"Ace, big trouble! Noise Jammers are in the street, rampaging!"

"_Nani_ (What)! ? _We'll be there right away_!" Ace replied as Taiga hung up his Hunter-VG.

"Alright, Ursa! Let's brawl!"

"***growl*** I haven't fought a while since the war!" he said.

"Transcode! WildUrsa!" he transformed into his battle form. After transforming, his claws sharpens with a flash. "Let's crush them till the others arrived!" he rush towards the Noise Jammers, slashing them. Some cried as sparks flew out of their armors and died by an explosion.

* * *

At the sky

"Who is this guy? He ain't Megaman!" Kabuto said in his battle form.

"He's one of his comrades. Shall I shoot him down! ?" Wasp asked, aiming his stinger at his target.

"Wasp, instead of that, how 'bout _we_ strike him! ?" Stag suggested, sharpening his mandibles.

* * *

"HYA! !" WildUrsa continued slashing the Noise Jammers, causing more sparks out of their armors, as they exploded.

"Taiga, there's more left!" Ursa said.

"These guys... I thought we took care of them!" WildUrsa grunted. "More importantly, how'd they get stronger! ? They weren't like this!"

Before Ursa can say something, he sense something. "These EM Wave energies... No, they can't be!"

Without knowing, a red dot labeled on WildUrsa's torso.

"TAIGA, DODGE! !" Ursa shouted as he complied. An explosion occurred.

"What the hell was that! ?" he got back up, searching for the shooter.

"STAG SLASH! !" from above, someone aimed his blades on WildUrsa as he looks up, then quickly rolls forward before he got sliced. The blades crashed into the ground.

"Phew~ Thank goodness I dodged it in time." he said to himself.

A large beetle tank slammed itself on the ground. WildUrsa turned to source of the sound, seeing a beetle charging its horn-cannon at him.

"MAGNUM SHOT! !" he fired his horn cannon at WildUrsa.

"AAARRGGHHH! ! !" he was sent flying, sparks bursting out as he crashed at the building through the glass window. "Unnghh... What was that? ...A meka (mecha) kabutomushi... " he got up, walking out of the busted wall.

(Kabutomushi = japanese rhinoceros beetle)

"Ursa? You look quite unwell." WildUrsa looked up, seeing a 3 foot wasp with its large stinger.

"Wasp! ?" Ursa was stunned, seeing the very former ally he shouldn't see.

"Got yourself a new armor? Well, let's see if you can handle ours!" Stag walks next to Kabuto, forming his mandible-blades stance.

"Ursa, you know them?" Taiga asked.

Before Ursa can answer, some explosions occurred in front of the enemies. WildUrsa didn't know the cause, but turned to his left, seeing Megaman and the others running towards the scene.

"Nice timing, Geo!" WildUrsa said, not knowing he had wings on his back.

Megaman jumped towards the wasp. "HIYAA!"

"Take this!" Wasp was going for the sting slash, but Megaman already kicked him, kicking him rapidly at a breakneck speed.

After few more kicks, he flew up, then land another kick on him, sending him crashing to he ground.

"Arghhh! Looks like he's here." Wasp said, getting back up on his wings.

WildUrsa head the others. "Thanks for the help." suddenly, he noticed something odd about Megaman. "Did you change your looks, Geo?" he asked, who didn't know about his disappearance.

"The name's Tendou, Taiga. And I'm not that weak Megaman Geo that you mentioned."

"How'd you know who I am?" WildUrsa was surprised that he already knew his name without introducing themselves.

"Tendon, you're NOT Megaman!" Omega-Xis blurted loudly.

"His name's Tendon?" WildUrsa was confused by the sudden change in his name.

(Tendon = bowl of rice and fried fish)

"Pardon me, it's Tendou." Draco corrected him.

"ARE YOU DONE CHIT-CHATTING ALREADY! ! ? ?" Mantis yelled, in his battle form as the StarForce turned to them.

"Isn't that the same kabutomushi from the other day?" VenomScorpius asked, thought he was mistaken from their first encounter.

"Good memory, Scorpius. Hope you like to taste our vengeance! ?"

"Before we start our fight, let's introduce them our new body! The name's TriggerWasp!"

-TriggerWasp, his body is yellow and blue stripe. His left eye is green; right eye has a sniper target symbol. His antenna is black. His large abdomen: instead of a stinger, it has a sniper rifle. His thorax armor is black with his wasp symbol on the center. His arms are black with sharp claws.-

"Aren't wasps supposed to be yellow and black instead of blue?" HarpNote questioned, realizing his colors didn't match for a wasp.

"DON'T YOU JUDGE MY APPEARANCE! !" TriggerWasp barked.

"Hope you traitors are waiting for some ass-kicking action! HopperFighter will scrap you guys!"

-HopperFighter, part of his armors are green and black. His eyes are red. His shoulder armors are gray. His legs are black with claws on his feet and one on both his heels. His antenna is in a V-shape. His hands are gray. Spikes appears on the sides of his arms and legs. His upper arms and thighs are green. His hopper symbol is in the center of his torso.-

"Hope you scumbags are ready to be sliced! ? Call me SamuraiStag!" he sharpened his mandible-blades for a warm-up.

-SamuraiStag is a Stag's battle form in samurai armor except his head, which is a stagbeetle's. Most of his armors are blue. Yellow are on the edge of his armors. His upper arms and thighs are black. He held two large mandible-blades on his hands. His shoulder armors has three spikes for each. His stag symbol is on the center of his torso.-

"Heeheehee~ If it's slice and dice... SavageMantis will chop you off!"

-SavageMantis, most of his armors are black and dark green. His eyes are orange. His silver mask covered his mouth. His scythes are on his gauntlets. His hands, upper arms, and thighs are black. His knees has a spike each. His mantis symbol is on the back of his spine.-

"You've seen my EM Wave form, but my battle form is much stronger - known as KabutoMagnum!"

-KabutoMagnum, his thick armors are mostly red and black, for his outline. His eyes are orange. His legs are replace by tank wheels. His wing armors are covered. His horn is a tank cannon. His horn, above his head, is small. His mouth is covered in black masked below his eyes.-

"Pat. Luna. Axl. Take care of the Noise Jammers." Megaman (Tendou) ordered as he dashed towards the enemies.

"Why is Tendou ordering us around! ?" QueenOphiuca angered.

"Forget it, Luna. Let's just fight the Noise Jammers!" Axl said.

"Ikuze (Let's go)!" Gemini Black shouted as they all charged towards the Noise Jammers.

* * *

Somewhere in space, the teenage boy who transformed is heading towards Earth, but...

"Dan, asteroids are up ahead!" Gunner alerted his partner.

"We'll just have to blow 'em up!" he took out his silver hilts from his belt strap, litting up pink flaming sabers.

Several asteroids are heading towards him with flames around them. The transformed boy charged towards the flaming asteroids.

"Battle Card! Kurokku Appu (Clock Up)!" he called out his Battle Card

"_KUROKKU_ _APPU_ (_Clock Up_)!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as the asteroids' movement became extremely slow. He gave all the asteroids a massive slash at high speed then appeared behind the asteroids.

"_KUROKKU_ (_Clock_) _OVER_!" his Hunter-VG alarmed, meaning his Clock Up effect is over as the movement is back to normal. Suddenly, all the asteroids explodes, scattered into million of pieces.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

The transformed boy lit off his pink flaming sabers, putting them back on his belt strap.

"A little warm-up isn't _that_ bad, huh Dan?" Gunner asked.

"These asteroids were a nuisance. Let's hurry, Gunner." his wings bursts out white flare-like, continued flying towards Earth. "You know Gunner, Tendou should use Clock Up more often."

"I assume he won't. Some Battle Cards weren't created yet in this era." Gunner replied.

"Heh. Well, I'm more worried that Tendou won't tell them his identity."

"Or his Double Noise, StarForce Link Up, Finalize with StarForce's FM-ians... including his forbidden Finalize Combo." Gunner added the lists of Tendou's form.

"Let's just hope so... _Tendou_, _don't be so reckless like always_."

* * *

Meanwhile, the StarForce are having a hard time fighting the new enemies.

"Hya!" Zero slashed HopperFighter with his Flame Saber, but gets kicked back by his legs. "Damn it, what's with his kicks! ?" he grunted.

StarPhoenix held his Phoenix Blade, charging towards HopperFighter from behind for sneak attack. However,HopperFighter back-kicked him without looking. "Agh!"

"Round Kick!" he twists and kicked StarPhoenix's left arm, sending him flying towards the second floor. He crashed against the wall, falls onto the car, then on the ground.

"Ungh!" he groaned, trying to get back up. "This guy is a good kicker than a puncher... "

"Hyper Kick!" HopperFighter leaped towards Zero, launching multiple kicks at him. Zero defend himself with his Flame Saber, blocking his kicks, unable to retaliate. "What's the matter! ? Can't fight back with my kicks! ?"

"Ugh! Gah!" Zero tried to endure it, giving some time for StarPhoenix.

"Phoenix Flare!" he fired a firebird at HopperFighter from behind.

HopperFighter made a kick at Zero's saber to give himself a jumping boost. Zero dodges the firebird before it hits him.

"You guys are too slow to face me!" HopperFighter said, landing on the ground. All Zero and StarPhoenix could do is grunt in response.

* * *

Acid Ace swung his Acid Caliber at SavageMantis, but gets blocked by his scythes on his gauntlets. SavageMantis swings his right scythe as Acid Ace move backward to dodge.

"Huh?" he looked at his armor got slashed when he dodge.

"That was just luck. Next time I won't miss." SavageMantis formed his stance.

"Hydro Dragon!" QueenVirgo summons her water dragon as she launched it towards SavageMantis. He jumps towards the water dragon, forming his scythes in an X shape, slashing the water dragon. "Nani (What)! ?"

"Cross Blade!" he slashed QueenVirgo, but she defends herself with her water shield.

"Aqua Shield!" she defends herself while Acid Ace changed his Acid Caliber, Sword form, into his Gun Form.

"Acid Shot!" he fired red lasers at SavageMantis.

"Ahh!" he was sent flying as he uses his scythes on the ground to stop, causing it to crack. "Never thought of this before, haven't you! ?"

"These guys are tough! If Tendou fought them alone, he won't stand a chance!" Acid Ace said.

"True, Ace." QueenVirgo nodded. "Their skills are totally different than the Repliforce's."

* * *

"Time for my hunting game! Stun Blast!" TriggerWasp fired his lightning ball, from his abdomen, at WildUrsa and JackCorvus. They both dodge sideways.

"Grave Claw!" JackCorvus sent several purple flames at him as they turned into claws.

"Sonic Wave!" TriggerWasp flapped his wings rapidly, sending out supersonic wave at the flames as they died out.

"A sonic wave stopped my flames! ?" JackCorvus stunned.

"Sting Burst!" TriggerWasp rapidly fired his needles at him, but JackCorvus flew away from it. He turned his attack to WildUrsa as he uses his armored claws to block his attack.

"Ungh... !"

While WildUrsa's defending himself, JackCorvus fly dashed towards TriggerWasp.

"CORVUS DRILL! !" he formed his wings into a drill and rapidly spun towards his target.

"WHAT TH- ! !" before TriggerWasp can defend himself, JackCorvus slashed his right wing and destroyed his right arm. "GAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" he cried as he plumps down on the ground.

JackCorvus released his wings, back to his flight. "Now, Taiga!" he called.

"Alright!" he ran towards the falling wasp. "Battle Card! Strike Claw!" his paws grew bigger and claws extends as he jumps up and slash TriggerWasp with all his strength.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" TriggerWasp exploded.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

WildUrsa landed on the ground. "My power... will make you cry!" he finished with his catchphrase.

"Looks like we won the hunting game." JackCorvus smiled.

* * *

"Damn it! Wasp's been defeated! Ramming Horn!" KabutoMagnum charged towards TaurusFire, aiming his horn-cannon at him.

"Ox Tackle!" he dashed towards the kabutomushi.

As they collided their attacks, KabutoMagnum got the upper-hand ramming on TaurusFire.

"AARRRGGHH! !" he was sent flying and crashed through the wall, breaking through.

"Rogue Slash!" Rogue sent out his sonicboom at KabutoMagnum, but it did nothing to him 'cause of his thick armor.

"Hahaha! That's all you can do! ? I'll show you what power is! Scatter Burst!" he shoots out his cannon, splitting multiple lights at Rogue.

"Rogue Fist!" he fired several purple fists at his lights.

"Ramming Horn!" he charged forwards straight at him and rammed his horn-cannon into him.

"GAAAHHH! !" he landed on the ground, rolling. "Damn it!"

TaurusFire walked out of the hole he crashed. "This isn't our day... Wait, I'll work on that attack now!" he starts to run towards KabutoMagnum. Nitro Impact!" he dashed towards him in his Ox Tackle. As he goes, a small flame appeared on his right arm. "This is it... I'm gonna do it!" he exclaimed.

"Kabuto Drive!" KabutoMagnum drove his tank wheel towards TaurusFire as they collided into each other.

Neither of them are giving up, but TaurusFire's trying his best to master his new attack until he got his additional attack to back him up.

"ANGER PUNCH! !" he fiercely punched KabutoMagnum's head, causing KabutoMagnum to drove backward as he hit the brake.

"Nice punch there, except your little fire was weak."

* * *

Gemini Sparks, QueenOphiuca, and Axl were fighting an army of Noise Jammers while roaring with insanity.

"Elec Blade!" both Geminis slashed several Noise Jammers as sparks flew out of their armors as they exploded.

"Just when did they power-up! ? Sigma is long dead!" Gemini Black said as he slashed some more Noise Jammers, causing some sparks to fly out.

"Just focus on our enemies!" QueenOphiuca tail smacked a couple of Noise Jammers. "Gorgon Eye!" she fired lasers from her eyes at them, moving horizontal.

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAAWWWWW! ! ! !" some Noise Jammers got hit as they explode.

"Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" Gemini White transformed his right arm into a cannon as he fired at the Noise Jammers, each one of them.

"RRRRAAAWWWWWHH! ! ! !" they cried as they exploded.

* * *

SamuraiStag swings his mandible-blades at Megaman (Tendou) while he dodges his attack.

"This isn't how samurais fight with their blades." Megaman (Tendou) stated while dodging.

"Time for my cue! Beast Slap!" Omega-Xis claw swiped his right claw at SamuraiStag's back but was unaffected. "Oh crud!"

"Buzz off!" SamuraiStag swings his right mandible-blade at Omega-Xis, but he backed away before the former sliced him.

"Whoa! Great... Without Geo, I'm useless!"

"Don't worry, Omega-Xis. Once Geo comes back, you'll be able to fight with him." HarpNote assured him.

Megaman (Tendou) smacks SamuraiStag's arms before he slash him.

"Stag Cross!" SamuraiStag formed his mandible-blades in an X, dashing towards him as he begin to slice Megaman (Tendou). However, Draco stopped his mandible-blades, by grabbing is wrists before he sliced his master. "Outta my way, lizard!"

"GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! !" Draco made a loud dragon roar at him, blowing him away.

"Ungh... !" SamuraiStag stabbed his mandible-blades on the ground to prevent him from being blown away.

"Nice one, Draco. Now it's time for a different Double Noise Change! Guess I need something sharp!" he crossed his arms in an X as his armor is glowing brown and silver.

"Another Double Noise Change! ?" Omega-Xis noticed.

_DOUBLE NOISE_!

_URSA_ _ACID_!

Megaman's (Tendou) armor has changed into Ursa and Acid Noise armors. Both armors seems new to HarpNote and Omega-Xis. His right arm is Acid Ace's color and his right forearm is armed with large pink blade, extending out. His left arm is WildUrsa's color and with his Strike Claws on his left forearm. His front armor is dark green (from Acid Ace B). His streamlines are changed to red. His right leg is silver; left is brown. His Cygnus Noise's wings grew a bit longer, right wing is silver; left wing is brown. His helmet is still dark blue.

"Some Double Noise I've never seen before." HarpNote said calmly.

UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) charged towards the fallen SamuraiStag, upper slashed him with his bear claw.

"UUUUUHHH! !" he flew up, sparks bursting out as UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) leaped up towards him.

"Ursa Wrath!" his left claw glows some energy as he pierced SamuraiStag's torso, then plumping him towards the ground.

He crashed to the ground with a big BOOM while UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) landed on his body. Before he walks away, he instantly gave him his final slash, leaving SamuraiStag a big slash mark.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried out a loud scream as his body caused a huge explosion.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

WildUrsa slashed a Noise Jammer as he noticed Megaman's (Tendou) Double Noise. "Huh? How'd Tendou get my armor! ?" he questioned as he slashed some Noise Jammers.

Acid Ace pushed SavageMantis' scythes away as he too noticed Megaman's (Tendou) new Double Noise. "Wait a minute, was there such thing as _my_ Noise Change! ?" he was interrupted by SavageMantis' scythes as he focused back on the battle, continue slashing their blades.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" he snarled, clashing his right scythe on Acid Ace's blade.

UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) formed his fighting stance, running towards the Noise Jammers. "Battle Card!...Kurokku Appu (Clock Up)!" he called out his Battle Card. "Pats! Luna! Axl! Move it or lose it!" he shouted. They knocked the Noise Jammers as they leaped away.

"_KUROKKU_ _APPU_ (_Clock Up_)!" his Hunter-VG alarmed before everyone turns to slow motion.

Acid Ace heard Megaman (Tendou) called out a Battle Card that he'd never heard of. He pushed SavageMantis away, stumbling. "Clock Up! ? There's no such Battle Ccaaa... " his voice has become extremely slow. Including the others, also the enemies that were fighting has become super slow motion.

"Hm!" UrsaAcid Megaman's (Tendou) speed has become extremely fast, dashing towards the Noise Jammers with incredible speed as he slashed all the Noise Jammers each in one hit with a bear slash and a blade slash, in an odd X shape.

***SLASH! !* *SLICE! !* *SLASH! !* *SLICE! !* *SLASH! !***

He finished his attack as he head towards SavageMantis before his Hunter-VG alert the effect of his Clock Up Battle Card.

"_KUROKKU_ (_Clock_) _OVER_!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as the entire movements has become utterly normal.

All the Noise Jammers suddenly screamed in pain as they all exploded.

***BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Gemini Sparks, Axl, and QueenOphiuca landed on the ground, seeing the Noise Jammers exploded in confused looks.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Gemini Black asked, looking confused.

"Who set some landmines on the Noise Jammers?" Gemini White questioned thoughtfully.

"aard as... " Acid Ace tried to finished his sentence, but UrsaAcid Megaman's (Tendou) was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he disappeared to?"

"Look at who're you fighting!" SavageMantis aimed his scythes at Acid Ace.

"Oh crap!"

"ACE!" QueenVirgo screamed his name.

"Prepare to di- AAAHHHHHHH! ! !" SavageMantis suddenly stopped, screaming in pain like he was stabbed.

Acid Ace looked behind his enemy, wondering who just saved him. He was surprised to see it was UrsaAcid Megaman's (Tendou) who saved him by stabbing SavageMantis with his bear claw.

"Thank goodness... " QueenVirgo sighed in relief.

"I like your power! Why don't you let me... " UrsaAcid Megaman's (Tendou) starts to drain SavageMantis' power as he cried by it. "...TAKE IT! ?" he finished as green energy flows out of SavagMantis's body, entering UrsaAcid Megaman's (Tendou) as he finally obtains it. He pulls out his claws off him.

"Wh-What's going on! ? AAAAAHHHH! !" SavageMantis screamed as his battle form reverted back to his EM Wave form. "What the hell happened here! ?"

"Acid Noise! Maximum Drive!" his right blade began to glow crimson red around the blade. "ACID FORCE! !" he diagonally slashed Mantis with fierce power, facing away.

"NOOOOO! ! ! !" Mantis screamed as he exploded.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"We're half enemies left." UrsaAcid Megaman's (Tendou) said.

"Tendou, what was that? Did you steal his power?" Acid Ace asked.

"There's no time for answer! Focus on our enemies!" he ran towards the others.

"Ace, I had this strange feeling... " QueenVirgo said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is it possible that you can steal power from someone else?" she wondered.

"AAAHH! !" TaurusFire, Zero, StarPhoenix, and Rogue were impaled, fallen to the ground. The others mustered to help their fallen comrades.

"Hope you traitors had enough of our upgrade! ?" KabutoMagnum said, driving slowly towards them, meters away as he stopped.

"Hahaha! You like to be kicked by me, do you! ?" HopperFighter aimed his right leg at them.

"You should know that I've got... your Mantis buddy power of his." UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) said, showing them his armor glowing green as proof.

"Nani (What)! ? Was there such ability existed! ?" KabutoMagnum was shocked, seeing his enemy's armor.

"You want me to show you how it work?" UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) was about to try out his new transformation. "Hmm?" he turned right, looking at the sky, sensing a familiar EM Wave energy that he knew the most. The StarForce don't know what Tendou was looking at, but suddenly felt this unusual EM Wave energy they never felt before.

"This EM Wave energy. Could it be...?" Draco too sensed this EM Wave energy, looking at the sky.

"Hey, what're you two doing now! ? Bird-watching! ?" HopperFighter shouted.

"Ace, this EM Wave energy is off the chart!" Acid alerted his partner.

"Nani (What)! ?"

An object sparkles in the sky as a jet-like warrior appears, covered in flames, plunging towards the scene with incredible speed, like a meteor. The jet-like warrior saw Megaman with wings in his Double Noise as he grabs out two of his blasters, from his back, and aimed at the two enemies.

"Strike Blaster!" he fires lasers at the enemies with high accurate speed.

"AAARRGGHH! ! !" KabutoMagnum and HopperFighter tried to defend themselves. KabutoMagnum stood there,groaning, taking the hits. HopperFighter uses his arms to block the lasers.

The StarForce backed away from the blast before they got hit, except for Rogue who won't. QueenOphiuca wrapped her tail around him and dragged him away. The jet-like warrior stopped his attack before he hits the StarForce; he puts his blasters on his back and switched them to his silver hilts, litting up pink flaming sabers. He landed on the ground with his feet, sliding towards the enemies, forming his swordsman stance. The flames on his body still covers his body, which it gives his pink flaming sabers a power-up.

"FUREA (FLARE) STRIKE SLASH! !" he aimed his pink flaming sabers at the tank-kabutomushi.

"I'm outta here!" KabutoMagnum opens his armored wings to fly away. A portal opens above him as he flew inside, then the portal closed.

"HEY! ! WHAT ABOUT ME! ! ?" HopperFighter yelled, then he saw the jet-like warrior is already heading towards him.

The jet-like warrior had no choice but to terminate the Batta (Grasshopper) monster.

"HIYAAH! !" he slashed HopperFighter in a large flaming X on his torso.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried, stumbling as huge sparks flew out of his body. He fell backward to the ground as he made a huge explosion.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

The jet-like warrior stopped his track as the flames on his body died out. He lit off both pink flaming sabers as he puts them back on his belt.

"Great~ I was about to steal his power." UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) shook his head. "Thanks a lot, Dan!"

"Dan! ?" all the StarForce spoke the name in unison with their confused look.

"Heh. Tendou... stealing enemies' power that suits you as usual." the jet-like warrior turned to him. "You haven't change since you left."

"Glad to see you just in time, Dan." Draco bowed down politely to the jet-like warrior.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you exactly! ?" Omega-Xis shouted at the newcomer.

"Quit your whining, Omega-Xis!" Lyra barked at him.

"The name's Dan Kito. In this form, you can call me, Strike Fighter." he introduced to the StarForce politely. "In other word, I'm Tendou's partner."

-Strike Fighter is loosely based on Strike Freedom Gunner, except he doesn't have all the weapons. His wings are medium size. His armors are kinda thick.-

"Don't tell me you're here to save this era?" Acid Ace bet.

"You got it, Ace." Strike Fighter replied.

"He even knows my name?"

"Don't worry StarForce, let us do the work." Strike Fighter said.

"HEY! ! THE REASON YOU GUYS ARE HERE WAS JUST TO SHOW OFF! !" Omega-Xis charged towards them, but HarpNote used her Machine Gun String to stop him.

"Omega-Xis, calm down!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred around the StarForce. They cried as they fell on the ground. UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) and Draco use their arms to defend themselves. As for Strike Fighter, his right arm lit up a long hexagon energy shield to block the explosions. Ahead of him, was none other than... Skull Geo, walking towards them with a pissed look on his face.

"Minna (Everyone)! It's Geo!" JackCorvus alerted the others.

"Geo! ?" HarpNote gasped as they all got back up.

"Hey Tendou, isn't he-" Strike Fighter was about to asked him.

"Don't say it!" UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) cut him off, not wanted him to reveal it.

"Hmm?" Omega-Xis and HarpNote noticed something about Tendou, cutting his partner's line.

"I've had enough of you, new Megaman! I don't know what's your intention here, but I won't let you keep on destroying my minions!" Skull Geo angered as he took out Geo's Hunter-VG from his pocket. He reached out his right arm while holding his Hunter-VG. "HENSHIN!" he threw it in the air as it floats on his waist, glowing gold.

_SKULL FORM_!

Skull Geo transformed into Skull Megaman. He took out his signature blade, aiming at them.

"Once I defeated you... you won't be able to stand in our way!"

"Alright guys, let me and Dan take care of this." UrsaAcid Megaman said.

"Whatever you do, don't kill Geo!" HarpNote pleaded.

"Whatever."

"Tendou, ikuze (Let's go)!" Strike Fighter shouted as he, UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) and Draco charged towards the villian that possessed Geo.

"RRAAAWWWHHH! !" Skull Megaman roared while charging towards his enemies.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Tendou, let's outflank him!" Strike Fighter suggested.

"Chou Henshin!" Skull Megaman changed his armor, flashing red light.

"It seems Skull has decided to use his new power that I requested." Epsilon mused, watching the scene.

"StarForce, let's help them!" Acid Ace ordered as they charged towards their allies.

Wow, I didn't know how much I kept writing, but this must be the longest ch I've made! So, what do you all think of this awesome battle? You all didn't know about his Ursa and Acid Double Noise, huh? Will Tendou and his partner, Dan, be able to save Geo? What will all think of Skull Megaman's new transformation? Please review or comment.

* * *

Omega-Xis: Just why didn't Tendon let this Strike Fighter guy finish his line?

Sonia: Now this is really starting to get suspicious.

Ace: Was there such thing? To steal FM-ians' powers?"

**W-Fangmetal**: Sorry, can't answer that. It's forbidden. Right now, I got this annoying summer school to work on.

Tendou: You better not write something that's revealing!


	9. Skull's New Form

I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait, my fans! All my college classes are hurting my head. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Skull's New Form**

UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou), Draco, and Strike Fighter charged towards Skull Megaman, who wield his blade.

"Draco!" Tendou called his partner.

"Hai!" Draco jumped and transformed himself into his Sword Form as UrsaAcid Megaman wields it.

As they got close to each other in meters, Skull Megaman slashed his blade horizontally, "HYA!" slashing both his enemies as sparks bursts out of their front armors.

"AAAHHHH! !" both Tendou and Dan cried and fell down.

Skull Megaman raised his blade up, litting up blue flames and swung down. Both heroes quickly rolled sideways to evade his burning blade as a small explosion occurred.

Strike Fighter took out his blaster from his back, "Strike Blaster!" he fired at Skull Megaman.

"AUGH! !" he took some hits as he leaped backward. "Fiend Slash!" he swung his blade horizontally, sending a sonicboom at the Gundam warrior.

Strike Fighter reached his right arm out, creating a hexagon shield to block his attack with a small explosion.

Megaman (Tendou) leaped forward and clashed Draco Blade against Skull Megaman's with their swordsmen's blades.

***CLANG! !*** ***CLANG! !*** ***CLANG! !*** ***CLANG! !***

"You think you can save _this_ kid, new Megaman! ?" Skull Megaman raised his blade and swung diagonally at Tendou's chest.

"AAAAHHH! !" he cried as sparks bursting out, then Skull Megaman kicked him away, causing him to slide meters away while groaning.

"Tendou!" Strike Fighter ran towards his partner. "Hey Tendou, let's outflank him!" he whispered in suggest.

"Got it!" he nodded as they got up and charged towards Skull Megaman.

"Death Slash!" Skull Megaman swung his blade, unleashing his blue flames at them. UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) and Strike Fighter dodged sideways as the explosion occurred between them, running in flank.

"Strike Blaster!" he fired his blaster at Skull Megaman.

"HYA! !" UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) sent out a sonicboom at Skull Megaman.

Skull Megaman jumped up high as their attacks clashed into each other.

"AAAAHHHH! ! !" they both cried, sparks bursting out and fell down as Skull Megaman landed.

"You think that such skill can hit me! ?" he turned and faced the new Megaman. "Now for me to finish this irritating pest." he raised his blade and stabbed the fallen new Megaman.

"TENDOU! ! !" the others yelled his name, except Strike Fighter and Rogue.

"HAHAHA! ! THE NEW MEGAMAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED! !" he laughed like maniac, but suddenly stopped, "Hm?" looking at his defeated target. "Something's odd." he kicked his target to get a clear look, seeing... a dummy with a tongue sticking out! "WHAT THE HELL! ! ? ?"

"I knew this would've happen." Strike Fighter said, smirking behind his Gundam mask.

Skull Megaman turned to his new enemy, growling, then looked up, "Huh! ?" seeing the new Megaman falling down onto him.

"StarForce Slash!" he diagonally slashed Skull Megaman, but was blocked by the latter's blade as he leaped away. "Damn it!" he grunted.

"_This new Megaman is stronger than before_." Skull thought.

"Battle Card! Chainsaw Blade!" UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) called out a Battle Card. He threw Draco Sword Form in the air, reverting back to his original form. Tendou's right arm transformed into an armed chainsaw. He charged towards his enemy and they both clashed their blades.

"_Wh-What's with his power_! ?" Skull Megaman backed up a bit, pushing his blade against Tendou's, but was overpowered.

"Dan, while Tendou's at it, we should wait for an opening." a mechanical voice said to his partner, from Dan's Hunter-VG in his belt.

"Got it." Strike Fighter lit off his pink flaming sabers, putting them back on his belt strap. "Battle Rocket!" he called out as a lengthy rocket launcher appeared, landing on his right shoulder. "All we need is one clear shot." taking aim at Skull Megaman, looking at the radar with his lens.

"HYA! !" UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) continuing to overpower Skull Megaman, clashing his Chainsaw Blade.

"Gaah!" Skull Megaman leaped backward as he lit up blue flames on his blade. "Fiend Slash!" he vertically swung down, sending out large blue flames towards his target.

UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) driven his chainsaw at high speed as he run towards Skull Megaman.

"What's Tendou doing! ?" Acid Ace shouted in disbelief, seeing Tendou's frontal action.

"Tendou's going for a suicidal attack! ?" TaurusFire shouted.

When the blue flames were closing to Tendou, he slashed the flames, creating an opening for him to run through them.

"Nani (What)! ?" Skull Megaman shouted in astonishment, seeing his action. UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) ran up close to Skull Megaman as he diagonally slashed upward on his chest, sparks bursting out. "GAAHH! !"

"ROCKET STRIKE! !" Strike Fighter fired two rockets as they flew towards his partner. UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) jumped up, moving backward before the rockets hits him. Furthermore, the rockets collided on Skull Megaman with explosions.

***BOOM! !*** ***BOOM! !***

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" he cried and flew backward by the attacks, then crashed right into a truck.

The StarForce was stunned by their teamwork.

"That was nice!" WildUrsa shouted in excitement.

(Note: Taiga wasn't in Ch 1. Ursa was hanging out with the gang.)

Draco made his way to the front of the StarForce, defending them before something happens.

Omega-Xis was analyzing their strengths until he found something weird about Tendou's EM Wave partner, Draco, in front of him. "Something's odd here." he muttered.

"What's wrong, Omega-Xis?" Sonia asked.

"It's Tendon's dragon friend. I don't sense his EM Wave energy." he answered.

Lyra materialized out, floating next to him. "Now that you mentioned it, there's something odd about him."

Skull Megaman got up after the double rocket impact, he stabbed the blade on the ground to get himself up "Uhh... I've had enough of this!" he shouted as his armor starting to shine red, "rrrRRRAAAAWWWHHH! !"

Strike Fighter walked next to UrsaAcid Megaman, "Tendou, get ready." his partner nodded as a reply.

_CHOU HENSHIN_!

* * *

At the same time, Epsilon was watching the battle the entire time, seeing the insects' teamwork. However, it didn't go well, losing more members to fulfill their desires - including 'their' time to finish their tasks.

"It seems Skull has decided to use his new power that I requested." Epsilon mused, with a devious grin.

The door opened, letting Dynamo out, walking to see the fight. "Let's hope he can master 'em."

* * *

Skull Megaman's armor began to change into a different form and shape while holding his blade. His black armors has changed from silver to dark red. His helmet changed to a lion's black mane in an armor. The lens is turned to purple. His silver mask below the mask is still the same, however, he gains two fang markings below the lens. His forearms turns to gauntlets with long black claws. Wrists gains long red claws, over by his fingers. His skull heads on both shoulders, as armors, are now changed to lions' heads with black armor manes. His streamlines are now purple. His ankles gains a single race car wheel on each ankle. The lens shines purple light, finishing his transformation.

_SKULL LEO_!

The StarForce were stunned, seeing Tendou and Geo that weren't the only Megamen who can change forms, but Skull Megaman too! ? Who knew?

"Ready for Round 2! ?" Skull Leo Megaman formed his fighting stance, arming his blade with his right hand.

Both two new heroes formed their stances, waiting their target's next move. Skull Leo Megaman charged towards them as UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) aimed his armed chainsaw and Strike Fighter took aimed of his Battle Rocket at his target before charging towards him. About few feet away, Skull Leo Megaman suddenly sallied at high speed, slashing both enemies and appeared behind them.

"AAAAAHHHH! !" both new heroes cried as sparks bursting out and fell down.

"Hehehe! Do you really think you could outpowered me with the same tactics?" Skull Leo Megaman turned to them, hanging his blade on his shoulder.

TaurusFire rubs his eyes after seeing Skull Leo Megaman's sudden frontal attack, "Was that my imagination or did he got faster?" he questioned himself.

QueenOphiuca nodded, answering, "Yep. That's what happen when you blink."

"If I remember correctly, wasn't that the same lion FM-ian's armor look-alike we fought the other day?" VenomScorpius recalled thoughtfully. He could've sworn he saw the same lion FM-ian's mane when they first encountered him.

Strike Fighter groaned, getting back on his feet "W-What just happened?" he questioned himself. UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) got up as well. Both injured heroes were dumbfounded.

Skull Leo Megaman began laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHA! ! THIS POWER IS MAGNIFICENT! !" he aimed his blade at them, "Now, it's time to end thi- AH! !" he was shot, sparks occurred from his back. He hissed; turned to the opposite direction.

It was Acid Ace who shot him, saving both injured heroes' butt.

"StarForce, let's help them!" he ordered as they charged towards their impaled allies.

Skull Megaman growled at their interruption, "Just my luck... " he raised his blade, slashing in mid-air creating a slashed portal. The portal let out many Noise Jammers. They jumped out and landed with their menacing roar. The StarForce immediately stopped their tracks. "Noise Jammers... ANNIHILATE THEM! !" he ordered them before facing the new Megaman. "I'll deal with you later." he jumped into the slashed portal as it closed, vanishing in thin air.

"GGRRRAAAAWWWWWHHH! ! !" all the roaring Noise Jammers saw the enemies and some transformed their right arms into Swords.

UrsaAcid Megaman (Tendou) and Strike Fighter got back up and felt a bit disappointed, not saving Geo that Sonia pleaded for Tendou.

"Tendou, let's back them up." Strike Fighter said to him.

He sighed, replying "Fine." They charged towards the horde of Noise Jammers. "Draco!" he called his dragon partner.

"Hai!" Draco heard his master's meaning as he too charged towards the fight.

The StarForce - including Megaman (Tendou), Draco, and Strike Fighter - clashed their attacks on the outnumbered Noise Jammers. Strike Fighter took out his hilt from the belt, litting up pink flaming saber and slashed the Noise Jammers. Megaman (Tendou) and Draco fights the Noise Jammers physically with their hands and claws. Omega-Xis claw swiped the Jammers. HarpNote sent out her ShockNotes at the Noise Jammers. Gemini Sparks formed their golden arms into Elec Swords and slashed their targets. Axl shoots at the Noise Jammers. Next, he rolled forward before shooting his next target, then back shot the Jammer from behind. QueenOphiuca tail swiped them as they slammed against their allies. WildUrsa used his Strike Claws and slashed the Noise Jammers, causing sparks bursting out. JackCorvus fly-dashed at them, sending some in the air before pursuits them and formed his wings into a drill and finished them off. TaurusFire tackled them at full speed, knocking 'em like bowling pins before punching the next Jammers. Zero ran and slashed the Noise Jammers with each slash, one-by-one. VenomScorpius opened both his scorpion's claws and gripped the Noise Jammer's neck. He tossed them sideways, hitting their allies before he fired his lasers, from his opened claws, at them. Acid Ace slashed his target before dodging their attacks and slash 'em. QueenVirgo leaped in the air and calls out her Holy Light around the surrounding Noise Jammers. StarPhoenix armed his Iron Blade and slashed the Noise Jammers with his steel blade. Rogue savagely slashed the Jammers with his raging strength, using Laplace Blade, each and one of them.

After the StarForce finish battling the Noise Jammers, they stopped across from them, frozen in their tracks. All of them were facing away from the Noise Jammers.

The entire fighting Noise Jammers' armors were bursting out sparks. They cried out, falling to their knees while some fell backwards. When they dropped to the ground, an enormous explosions occurred.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"That wasn't so bad." VenomScorpius commented.

"Dan, you were great!" a voice praised, coming from Strike Fighter's Hunter-VG on his belt.

"Who was that?" QueenVirgo asked, turning to the new ally.

Strike Fighter de-transformed, "That's my partner, Gunner." Dan answered the dark blue haired woman. "Say hello to them, Gunner."

Dan's EM Wave being appeared next to him. " 'Sup, people! The name's Gunner!" he greeted.

-Gunner's appearance is a bit like Omega-Xis. His armors are gold with lining. His EM Wave energy is silvery-white and blue. His eyes are purest green.-

"I see a bit similarity between him and Omega-Xis." HarpNote spoke, looking at the mentioned aliens.

"What're you talking about! ? We DON'T look alike!" Omega-Xis angered before flying next to Gunner. "See? How are we alike?" he pointed.

"Simple, Omega-Xis. I'm- OMPH! !" Gunner was interrupted, pulled away from Draco's grip. Draco was covering Gunner's mouth with his right hand.

"Are you going to blow our identity?" he asked, whispered.

Gunner froze and knew he was right; he almost opened his big mouth!

The StarForce were a bit confused about Draco's sudden action.

Draco released his grip as Gunner flew next to Omega-Xis. Gunner cleared his throat, "Ahem, about what I was saying... " he was thinking of a better way to explain to the gang, "I'm... your clone... the improve version, created by Dan... his personal creation."

Omega-Xis widen his eyes in disbelief. He cried, "NAAANIIIII! ! ! ? ? ?"

Dan looked at Draco and he looked at the teenage boy. Draco slightly nodded at him, letting Dan know to play along.

Dan took it and walked to his EM Wave partner, "That's right, Omega-Xis. I created him. Say hello to your brother-like." he smiled at him in a joking tone.

"NOOOOOO! ! ! !"

* * *

Later in WAZA HQ

"So this Geo person is kidnapped by FM-ians, huh?" Dan repeated what he heard from Tendou and the StarForce.

Tendou nodded, "Yep. And we're doing the job. And by "we", I meant you and me, Dan." he replied, looking at the StarForce.

"Why can't we help you two?" Kaito asked.

"Simply, our powers are way beyond you people." Dan answered. "With your personal strengths, you can't beat these FM-ians."

"Why don't we call it a night. Say Dan, where are you staying?" Tendou asked.

"I'm staying in the hotel until we're done with this. I'll call you later." Dan answered, heading off.

"Hey Zero, wanna go grab a bite?" Axl asked.

"You bet. I'm mad hungry." he answered his friend.

* * *

After the gang left, Scorpio was on the roof, deep in thought during the battle.

"_Kabuto_. _Is he really back_?" he mentally questioned himself. "_This can't be_... "

Soon, Corvus and Virgo joined in. "Hey, having the same thought?" Corvus asked the scorpion alien.

"Yeah, I thought they were locked away long ago." Scorpio answered.

"Well, whoever released them, this could mean trouble for our FM-ian pals, including Omega-Xis." Virgo pointed.

* * *

While Tendou and Sonia were on their way home.

"Hey, Tendou. Is your dragon friend an EM Wave being? Earlier in battle, Omega-Xis and Lyra didn't sense his EM Wave energy." Sonia started.

Tendou widen his eyes a bit. He didn't know she would picked up that question about Draco.

"Well, Draco hid his energy well. He didn't want to use his energy to fight, except physically." he lied, didn't want to tell her about Draco's personal being.

Sonia had a suspicious look on her face, thinking he's hiding something. She already scanned Draco's body and reveals he had no EM Wave armor-like.

"_Tendou_, _just who are you exactly_?" she questioned herself. Though she does had this feeling for these few days with him, she hated to admit this, but he is kinda cute and handsome. She suddenly shook her head, breaking that thought. "_Wait_, _what am I thinking_! ? _I have Geo_!" she scolded herself.

* * *

That night

Sonia couldn't sleep because she kept thinking of Tendou's handsomeness. She then heard someone talking; she got up and head to the door. She leaned at it, hearing Tendou talking to his Hunter-VG. The other voice she knew it was was Dan from earlier. Too bad the bathroom door wasn't fully shut.

"_Tendou_, _are you crazy_! ? _Why did you use StarForce Link Up and Double Noise_! ? Y_ou weren't supposed to use them in this era_! _That's our hidden power_!" Dan scolded his partner in the screen.

"Shut it, Dan. Those FM-ians were too powerful to handle. I couldn't help it. And lucky for you, you didn't use your Final Form." Tendou countered.

Dan sighed, "_You're still the same reckless Megaman in our time_. _I'm using my Final Form for later_. _By the way_, _I hope you didn't use your Finalize Combo_?" he added.

"Finalize Combo?" Sonia noticed the name she hasn't heard of before.

"Nope, I didn't use that Combo yet. If I did use it, I would've ask the StarForce's FM-ians to do it."

"_You do know what'll happen to your body if you use it_...?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm getting the hang of it. Once we're done with this mission, we'll be back home in no time." Tendou stated, making his annoyed face.

"_You mean_ IF _we save_ him." Dan corrected him.

"I know, Dan. I need rest. Let you know if something happens."

"_Right back at ya_." Dan gave a small smile before hanging up.

Tendou got out of the bathroom and enters Geo's room. He sees Sonia sleeping.

"_Hope I didn't wake her during all the chatting_." he thought before sleeping next to her.

* * *

In the sky, all the StarForce FM-ians gathered together - minus Omega-Xis - including Ursa, Scorpion, and Phoenix.

"Minna (Everyone), right now we're having a huge problem." Phoenix said to them.

"If Skull and the others are released from their prison after all those years... " Taurus started.

"Someone must have gave them their new powers... " Wolf spoke second, growling.

"Then this means... they're here for their revenge... " Corvus finished in a desperate tone.

Ophiuca suddenly gasped, realizing something in her memory bank. "T-Then... that means... including the Triassic Force?" she added.

"If what you say is true... then Skull and the others are going to strike back against us." Ursa gripped his claws, not wanted to see them again.

"Are we going keep this quiet from Sonia and the others?" Lyra asked.

"We can't let them get involve into this." Virgo replied. Lyra felt hurt if Sonia and the others knew about this or got into their battle...

* * *

Skull Geo walked towards Epsilon, Gate, and Dynamo, who were still working on their project.

"Yo, Epsilon!" he called with a devious smile on his face.

"I assumed you use that new power I upgraded. Did you like it?" Epsilon asked with a smile.

"That power was beyond HELL!" Skull Geo exclaimed. "This may be enough to get our revenge after locking us in that prison!" Skull Megaman balled his right hand, feeling impatient to get rid of his former comrades.

"By the way, when will I get my own battle form?" he asked, realizing at that missing part.

"In time, Skull. With that kid on your side, your true power awaits you sooner or later." Gate answered while working.

"Heh! I can't wait... " he walked off their business. He enters another room before summoning his blade, "Soon those traitors will face our wrath after these long, long years... " Skull Geo looks at his reflection of the blade, imagining it's the StarForce FM-ians with an enormous grudge.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"So this what Spica Mall looks like." Dan said calmly in amazement.

"Hey, Lyra. You feeling okay?" Sonia asked her partner who doesn't seem herself.

"Hehehe! Taurus, think you can outpowered me like before! ?" Gorilla pounds his heavy flaming fists in his battle form.

"Whassa matter, Wolf! ? Your power and speed aren't honer than mine!" Anubis, in his battle form, kept slashing his claws against WolfWoods'.

* * *

Hope I didn't disappoint you all after these long months. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Oh, one more thing, I've already made Tendou's story - a Megaman crossover with Maid-Sama! If any of you are interested in reading Yu-Gi-Oh! crossovering with Kamen Rider (as cards), I've already made one as well. Try reading both if you like! Please review or comment.

If any of you are IchigoXSenna fans/lovers, I've made one, too!


	10. FMian Encyclopedia part 1

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters. Note: The FM-ian Encyclopedia does **not** as chapter!

* * *

Black screen lights up revealing Tendou with a pleasant, welcoming face. Behind him, was a large and wide plasma TV on the wall.

"Hi, there! I'm Tendou, your host! Welcome to FM-ian Encyclopedia! Today, we'll be talking about the FM-ians that I've fought in Dark Galaxy!"

The TV screen turned on automatically, revealing Volcano in his EM Wave body as Tendou turned to look at the screen.

"Today's FM-ian is Volcano. His EM Wave form is only a spiritual fire, minus the head part, which is magma. On to the next step!" he snapped his fingers as the screen changed.

Next, the screen reveals VolcanoMagma, fighting Megaman (Tendou), launching out his high-heated lava. Megaman (Tendou) swung his dragon blade, calling out his Battle Card, Tsunami Splash, at the lava. The tsunami extinguishes the lava enemy's Lava Blast.

"His battle form, VolcanoMagma, is filled with intense magma. Once you're hit by it, there's no possible way you'll survive."

The screen changed again, showing VolcanoMagma spreading his Lava Steam towards Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom. They instantly leaped off and landed on the roof of a car, blowing their burned feet.

"His Lava Steam is very dangerous - even when you _are_ distracted. Make sure you all be cautious during battle the next time we face him." Tendou faced the audience, "I even took 'em down with my Elemental Lightning Cyclone." he boasted, smiling.

The screen changed once again, showing his awesome Elemental Lightning Cyclone attack.

Omega-Xis appeared right next to him, holding a plate filled with **red**, steamy _curry_ in his left hand. Tendou turned to the newcomer.

"You really think I'd believe that veracity crap? I'm not accepting his farce! People who're reading this, he's a total fraud! Trying to steal Geo's pride!" Omega-Xis shuts his eyes with a huff, feeling pissed by looking at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Tendon, I'll be enjoying my curry. The chef says this one is extremely spicy and hot." he grabbed a spoon, digging into the _curry_.

Tendou noticed the color of the _red curry_. "Uh, Omega-Xis... that's not- "

"YYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! ! !"

In the kitchen, VolcanoMagma dressed up as a chef and firing his Lava Blast at the pot until it reached the brim, stirring the ladle on the cooking lava and adding some salt in it.

"My Lava Curry is really hot!" he exclaimed proudly.

Skull Geo sweatdropped at his cooking. Who in blazes would make curry with actual lava?

"_How do you call this_... food?" he asked himself, staring at his own plate.

* * *

Please review or comment!


	11. FMian Encyclopedia part 2

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters. Note: The FM-ian Encyclopedia does **not** count as chapter!

* * *

**FM-ian Encyclopedia part 2**

A black screen lights up, revealing Tendou with a pleasant, welcoming face. Behind him, was a large and wide plasma TV on the wall.

"Hi, there! Today's chosen FM-ian will be Golem."

The TV screen turned on automatically, revealing Golem in his EM Wave body as Tedou turned to look at the screen.

"His EM Wave form is a legless rock being. On to the next step!" he snapped his fingers as the screen changed.

The screen changed again, showing Golem transforming into his battle form with a giant steel hammer. GolemHammer smashed the heavy hammer on Megaman (Tendou), but missed.

"His battle form, GolemHammer, is very similar to one of the other games called "Soul Calibur". Except GolemHammer's armors has more black linings on the rocks. He wields a giant heavy hammer to smash his enemies. Mostly like Wack-A-Mole games. How silly is that?"

The screen shut off as GolemHammer walked up to the host, watching the screen before it was turn off.

"With his giant hammer blocking his front view, there's no possible way he can see my stealth move. More than that~ " Tendou pressed the remote button with a sly smile. The wall turned, revealing tons of tools in a clockwise motion: a screwdriver, a wench, a pair of scissors, a corkscrew, a butcher knife, a hedge clippers, a nail clippers, a can opener, and a saw.

"HUH! ?" GolemHammer gaped.

"Since he's a hammer user, I can tell he can use other tools as well. He can use stuff like a can opener or nail clippers for Skull Geo's nails. Isn't that convenient~ ?" Tendou smiled at the sight.

GolemHammer gripped his fists before shooting his head at him. "YOU THINK I'LL DO SUCH CRAPPY THINGS! ! WHAT AM I, A NAIL TECHNICIAN! ?" he barked at the host.

Omega-Xis flew to GolemHammer with a Chef Boyardee Ravioli can in his right palm. "Hey Golem, would you get a can opener and help me open this? My claws aren't working." he handed the ravioli can to the rock FM-ian.

"Oh, sure." GolemHammer got the can opener in his right hand and opened it. "Here." he gave the opened ravioli can to Omega-Xis.

"_Wow_. _He fell for it_." Tendou said to himself.

GolemHammer froze, only realizing Tendou's intentions. He crushed the can opener from his right hand before summoning his giant steel hammer. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS! !" He barked before raising his hammer in the air.

"I'm outtie." Tendou held his dark blue Hunter-VG, pressing a Battle Card he selected to activate.

_BATTLE CARD_!

_INVISIBLE_!

GolemHammer smashed his hammer at the host, but Tendou instantly vanished. The hammer smashed the ground with a big BOOM! The TV screen automatically turned on, revealing Tendou's face.

"His hammer is _really_ related to Wack-A-Mole!" he said before turning the screen off.

"JUST DIE! !" GolemHammer smashed the steel hammer at the TV screen, shattering it.

Sonia appeared in front of the audience. "Don't worry, people. We've got a substitute for a new plasma TV!"

* * *

Please review or comment!


End file.
